Love Sucks
by animevampire17
Summary: NarukoXSai SasukeXHinata NarutoXSakura, but what happens when strong emotions begin to reveal themselves between Sasuke and his best friend, Naruto's little sister, Naruko? Warning: OOC! NO FLAMES! Discliamer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or any character.
1. Chapter 1

We sat laughing at our table as Sai fell off of his chair. Soon, everyone grew silent. I looked round and felt my blood boil as the poplars' walked in.

"You know, you could be on of them if you had asked out that Uchiha." Temari noted. I glared at her and then looked back. Naruto had his arm wrapped around Sakura while next to him was the so said Uchiha with his arm wrapped around Hinata.

"I hate that stupid bastard!" I cursed under my breath. Sai slowly sat up, wrapped his arms round my waist, and yanked me off my chair onto the floor with him. I screamed causing everyone to look in our direction. Bad move. I looked up only to cringe from the glare Naruto was giving Sai. "Idiot," I murmured as I stood up and dusted myself off. Sai got up and put his lips to my ear.

"But I love you and I can't help it," he whispered. I gasped as I heard something crack behind me. I spun around and saw Naruko grinning at me with Sasuke at the end of his fist.

"Onii-San!" I complained and grabbed Sai before he fell. "Honestly, you don't see me going over there and punching your girlfriend, do you? Sakura! Control your boyfriend!" I whines. The pink haired beauty sighed and then walked over and dragged Naruto away by the ear. "Sorry, Sai. My brother is so insensitive." I apologized. Sai smiled.

"No problem, my sweet Naruko." Sai said. I smiled and was so close to kissing him, when someone slapped Sai's face away. I growled and was prepared to scream at my brother, when I locked eyes with someone else. I glared into the ebony eyes before me.

"What do you want, bastard!" I sneered. Sasuke chuckled.

"Nothing," was his simple reply. I cracked my knuckles in anger. Stupid Uchiha.

"Then scram dammit! Why do you always fuck with me!" I growled. Hinata, the navy blue hared goddess, walked over and spared me from Sasuke's horrible rain of utter annoyance. I mouthed her a quick 'thank you' as she towed Sasuke away back to the popular table. I sighed and gave yet _another_ apologetic look to my boyfriend. Sai just sighed and sat down next to Temari while I sat next to Shikamaru.

"He totally loves you," Ino commented beside me. I shot her a warning glance as Karin and Suigetsu made their war to the table.

"I don't give a shit! He has Hinata, so there is no possible way! Besides, I have Sai-San." I said. Sai smiled at me while I giggled.

"You two are so cute together!" Temari announced. I looked at her and grinned.

"I know we are. I really like Sai," I said, but Temari cocked her head and then laughed. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"I was talking bout you and Sasuke," she proclaimed. I grabbed the pudding from my plate and stomped over to Naruto's table. Naruto looked at me with an arched eyebrow, but I ignored him and turned to Sasuke.

"This is for making friends with my brother," I hissed as I tossed the pudding in his face and stormed out of the kitchen with a smirk. Damn them all. I ran straight to the locker room and stayed there, enjoying the empty silence.

"Naruko," a familiar voce called. I looked up and was greeted by a pair of sapphire eyes. "Hey there, little sis. Want to explain to me what all that was about?" Naruto asked. I growled and leaned against my brother.

"I'm tired of Sasuke teasing me. Why don't you stop him? The only time you only ever kicked his ass was that time he went to far and touched me somewhere that made me moan aloud in public." I complained. Naruto sighed and pulled me onto his lap.

"I know, Naruko, but he does it just for fun. He never actually means it." Naruto defended. I growled and sucked his arm.

"Well then why do you mess with Sai! I don't get it, Onii-San! I don't at all!" I screamed. Naruto sighed and walked out of the lockers, leaving me alone the way I had been before. "Good riddance," I murmured as I sat back down in the thin bench. I had stayed there for the rest of the day. Girl who had PE tried to talk to me, but I ignored them, so they moved on with their lives. Once the last bell rang, I ran out of their like a speeding bullet and right into the backseat of Naruto's car. He smiled at me in the rearview mirror as Sakura got in.

"Man, is she Speedy Gonzales's offspring or something?" Sakura asked. I giggled and then reach over and snatched my brother's iPod. Naruto smiled as I shoved the earphones on and began to play _Closer_ by _Ne_-_yo. _I ran straight to the door and began to unlock it as Naruto and Sakura got out of the car after we parked in our driveway. I froze when I heard another car engine stop in front our house and then looked over and felt my blood boil as Sasuke parked his car and then help Hinata out of the passenger's side.

"What are _they_ doing _here_?" I sneered. Naruto smiled.

"They are my friends, Naruko. They can come over when ever they please," he explained. I sneered.

"Hinata I don't mind, but Sasuke will have his balls cut off by the end of the day if he dare touch or even talk to me." I warned and then ran inside and over to my room, slamming my door in the process. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Sai's number.

"Hello?" he answered. I smiled.

"Hey, handsome. Do you mind coming over and keeping me company? My brother invited Sasuke over." I explained. Sai chuckled on the other end.

"Yea, I'll be right over." he said and then hung up. Twenty minutes later, the sweet sound of the door bell flooded the house. I ran to the door, pushing Sasuke away from it and knocking him down in the process. _Score two for Naruko and a big fat _zero_ for Sasuke_, I thought as I smirked down at the Uchiha and then opened the door. Sai smiled and kissed me full on the lips. Sasuke made a barfing sound, making Sai and I pull apart and look at him in anger.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Sasuke sneered as he stood up. I growled and glared at him.

"What the fuck are you dong here?" I shot back.

"Visiting Naruto," Sasuke replied.

"Exactly. Sai is just here to visit me." I said and then walked into the living room hand-in-hand with Sai.

"Sai? What the fuck? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. I walked over and sat on my big brother's lap.

"Onii-San," I whined. Naruto looked down at me as I gave him the puppy dog face. He cringed and then sighed.

"I guess he can stay, but don't do any funny business or I'll murder you for touching my sister." Naruto threatened. I giggled and then ran to the room with Sai in tow.

"Your brother really hates me, doesn't he?" Sai asked as I removed my big glasses and yanked off my messy wig. "Why don't you dress sexy for school instead of wearing that brunet wig and those brown contacts and looking like a nerd? I mean you even dress like a nerd in baggy sweats and huge shirts so people can think your flat!" He stated as I removed my contacts.

"Because I don't want people to recognize me as Naruto's sister," I answered as I sat down on the bed next to him. The only people who had actually seen me, not counting my family, were Sakura, Sai, Hinata and Sasuke. Sai pulled me close and began to kiss me. I really liked Sai, but for some strange reason, I never blushed when he did something to me. I always though it was because I loved him too much, but Sakura and Hinata blush all the time. I pulled away from my boyfriend and smiled at him.

"Well, I'm just happy that other guys don't check you out." He said as he began to kiss my neck. I felt my stomach lurch. Was I disgusted by his sudden action? I forced as smiled and tried to calm my stomach from making me hurl.

"I don't hear talking!" Naruto screamed making Sai fall off the bed. I looked down at my boyfriend with wide eyes and then burst out in a fit of laughter. How could I not laugh? I continued to laugh as I heard people walk into the room. I clutched my stomach from the pain and then screamed as I finally rolled too far and fell off the bed.

"Ow!" I whined as I sat up and rubbed my head. Sai chuckled and Naruto hit him over the head and walked over to me.

"Idiot," Naruto grumbled as he lifted me up bridal style. I smiled and cuddled against my big brother as if he were my knight in shining armor. Naruto was always there for me. I never wanted to be a popular, because I thought I would become a self-centered bitch, but I always rethink it when I see Sakura and Hinata. I tightened my grip around my brother's neck and looked at his gorgeous features. My features. Naruto looked at me and smiled. "Its good to see those eyes instead of contacts," he complimented. I blushed and buried my face in his neck.

"I'll think about it," I whispered. Naruto looked at me in confusion. "I'll think about showing that I'm your sister," I explained. His confusion became shock and then jis shock quickly became joy.

"That's my girl," he said as he kissed my forehead. Maybe telling other's I was his sister wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to join the talent show?" Ino asked as Sai and I took our seat. I adjusted my glasses and looked at her with wide eyes. The talent show? That was a perfect way to show everyone who I was!

"Actually, Ino, I am." I said with a smile.

"Really? What are you going to do?" Temari asked as she pulled away from nuzzling her boyfriend's ear. I thought about for a moment and then smiled.

"I'm going to sing!" I announced. Everyone in the cafeteria shut up and looked my way. I blushed and buried my face in Sai's sweater. Sai laughed and pulled my close s the chatter started up again. I could feel my body tense when I her footsteps making their way toward us and then suddenly stop.

"Let her go before I murder you," I could hear Naruto sneer. I peeked up and saw Naruto glaring at Sai. I sighed and pulled away from my boyfriend.

"Go away," I ordered. Naruto looked at me, groaned, and stormed back to his table.

"Sometimes I wonder who you really belong with. Naruto looks cute!" Karin squealed. I wrinkled my nose and Sai laughed. Nobody in the school knew I was Naruto's sister other than Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Sai. It was strange to others that a popular kid like him was over protective of a loser like me.

"That would never happen. Naruto and I do not and _never_ will have that kind of relationship." I argued.

"Whatever you say, Naruko." Karin said with a smirk. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the look in her eyes. "Anyway, what song are you going to sing?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"You guys are going to have to wait and see like everybody else." I teased as I got up and ran toward my class, but I could still hear them groan in disappointment as I exited. I ran toward class, but not before bumping into someone. My book had scattered everywhere as I fell on my butt. I frowned as I reached for a book, but gasped as my hand met with another person's. When I looked up, I locked eyes with a pair of milky white ones. "Hello," I greeted. The boy smiled and handed me my books.

"Hello," he responded and then walked off. I giggled and then continued to run to class.

"Naruto!" I whined as I sat on top of the hood of his red Ferrari. I let my fingers trace the black outline of the fox design on the hood of the gorgeous red sports car. The car was beautiful and drove smoothly. I would know since there were times I would steal his car and drive to my friends house. They knew immediately who's care it was and always accused me of cheating on Sai. Rather annoying how a simple little thing could spread such large rumors, but that's how Sai ended up finding out that I was Naruto's sister.

_**Flashback **_

"_Naruko! Open the door!" I could hear Sai scream. I quickly fixed my wig and ran to the door. Sai was on the other side with an angry expression clear on his pale features. "Can I come in?" He asked. I hesitated, but nodded. He must have saw me struggle to answer, so after he entered, he began to search the house. I ran after him and jumped in front of him to stop him in his tracks._

"_What are you looking for?" I asked as I fixed my glared. Sai glared down at me._

"_I know your cheating on me for that good for nothing popular boy, Naruto. How could you do this to me?" He barked. My eyes were wide with shock. "I just saw his car outside in your drive way! Is he here? Is that the reason you hesitated to let me in?" He continued. I clenched my teeth. Good for nothing?_

"_That's enough you idiot! Don't talk about Naruto that way!" I demanded._

"_Why? Because you want to protect your little boyfriend?" Sai persisted. I growled._

"_No! I said stop because he's my brother!" I snapped. I yanked off my wig and my long blond hair gently flowed down to the small of my back. "That's right, Sai. My last name is _Uzumaki_." I said as I pulled off the glasses. Sai just stared at me in utter shock._

_**Flashback End**_

I sighed at the memory and smiled when I saw Naruto finally walking toward the car. He stopped in front of the hood and smiled at me.

"Get off my car, you weirdo." he joked as he lifted me up bridal style and spun us around in circles. I giggled as the world spun around us. "Come on. We should get home," he suggested as he set me back down on my feet. I stumbled over to the passenger's side and sat down. We drove home, listening to music and talking about our day. If I was right about some of the students who saw Naruto twirl me, rumors would start up again. It's a good thing that Sai already knew the truth about Naruto and me.

"Hey, did you hear what I said!" I screamed. Naruto pulled himself back into reality and looked at me with a crooked smile and shook his head as he stopped at a STOP sign. "I said that I'm going to enter this year's talent show!" I repeated. Naruto smirked.

"Yea, I know. I heard you in the cafeteria saying that you were going to sing." He noted. I flushed and began to twiddle my thumbs with my face alive and bright. "What song are you going to sing?" He asked. I looked up at him as he parked n the driveway.

"I'm thinking of showing everyone what I really look like and sing a song that tell them that the girl I was is gone." I announced. Naruto nodded approvingly as he unlocked the house door. I took a nice deep breath as I entered our cute little two story house. Our mother and father were never home, so we always had the house to ourselves. Naruto and I usually sat on the couch, huddled together, watching a scary movie. After the movie ended, Naruto would usually tease me and chase me around the house with a creepy mask. I may have been able to stomach almost anything, but when it came to ghost and demons… I'm was out of there in seconds.

"I'm going to Sakura's house in a little while. I can call Sasuke to baby-sit you if you don't want to be alone," Naruto suggested. I felt my cheeks burn a bright crimson.

"Naruto! I don't need babysitting!" I whined.

"I'm older and say you do!" He argued.

"Your only older by five minutes!" I shot back. He pouted and I sighed and hugged my twin.

"Take that stuff off. I want a hug from my real sister." He complained. I sighed and walked into my room. I removed the wig, contacts, and foundation I had used to cover up my birthmarks. I had three lines on either side of my face. They were the exact same as the ones on Naruto's face. I smiled at myself in the mirror and then ran out of the room and tackled my twin down onto the ground. "See? You look much more beautiful without all that fake junk." He complimented. I smiled.

"I look exactly like you, Naru-Kun. If you call me beautiful, your actually telling it to yourself." I proclaimed as I climbed off of him. He laughed and hugged me.

"I know, Naru-Chan, but your much more beautiful. I love you, my sweet little sister. Text me if you want me to come home early. See you later, Naru-Chan!" He said as he exited. I frowned at the emptiness in the house. Maybe I should have said yes to allowing Sasuke to watch me. I at least could have fought with him for entertainment. I walked into the living room and tossed myself onto the couch. An hour later, someone began to bang on the door. I sighed and walked over and opened it.

"Sasuke?" I asked as I opened the door. He smiled and entered the house as I clenched my teeth and slammed the door. "What do you think your doing?" I sneered. Sasuke frowned.

"Hiding," was his subtle reply before running off in the direction of my room. I arched an eyebrow. Before I could chase after him, the doorbell rang again. I answered it with a sigh.

"Is Sasuke here?" a man with pale skin and purple eyeliner around his snake like eyes asked. I could tell him where Sasuke is, but where would be the fun in that?

"No, now fuck off." I said and slammed the door in his face. I entered my room and saw Sasuke looked through my bra and panties dresser. I glared at him and he pulled out my iPod. Of course he would no where I put it. I jumped on my bed and he laid next to me. "So, who was the weird guy in make-up?" I asked. Sasuke pulled out the ear phones and played the songs aloud as he braided my hair.

"My step-dad. His names Orochimaru and he's mad at me, because I let one of his snakes out and it ran away." Sasuke explained. I laughed and the braid was undid.

"Oops, sorry." I apologized with a guilty grin. "Anyway, don't be storming into my house uninvited you duck butt head!" I scold. Sasuke smirked.

"You didn't seem to mind a second ago when I was looking thorough you bra and panties dresser." he said. I growled and smacked his arm. "You've grown in size since the last time I had seen your bras. Last time you were a B and now you above a double-D. Couldn't really tell with all that big clothes you wear. I should warn you to beware of my hands, Naru-Chan. I won't hesitate to grope you." He warned. I blushed and smacked him again. That's right. I loved Sasuke once upon a time. I used to think that he would be my prince when I was younger, but he became popular. I didn't really mind at first until I found out he got with Hinata. I began to force myself into believing that I hated Sasuke and it worked. I smiled and Sasuke smiled back.

"I hate you, low life. Get out of here already," I said in a tired voice. Sasuke chuckled.

"Where's your stupid brother?" He asked. I laughed and spun around and gasped. Sasuke's face was only inches from mine, no, its was much less than that. Our lips were practically bushing against each other. I had no doubt that if I talked, I would feel my lips sweep over his. Sasuke smirked and I gulped. "Aren't you going to answer?" he asked and just as I predicted, his lips brushed mine. A shiver ran down my spine and I pulled away.

"He went to go visit his girlfriend and I suggest you go visit your's." I said. Sasuke groaned, but still got up and exited. My face was burning a dark crimson from what had just happened. I pushed the thought from my mind. I had only a week to rehearse the song I was going to sing at the talent show. Might as well get started.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the song used in this chapter. I do recommened that you listen to the song on YouTube while reading the lyrics. The song is called _She's So Gone_ by _Naomi Scott_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I tried to calm my nerves as I hid from everyone else backstage. I was wearing an orange dress that pressed tightly on my oversized boobs with a blue overcoat and orange heals. My blond hair was up in two high ponytails and had black strings tied around my hands. No one would recognize me and that was what scared me the most. I gasped as the curtain opened, but let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Sai.

"Do you have them?" I asked. Sai nodded and handed me the things I asked for. I tied the white cloth on my thigh and smiled as the small bells attached to it chimed. "You look beautiful," he complimented as I put on the orange spiral earrings. I giggled. "See you outside. Do your best," he motivated, kissed my cheek, and walked out. I looked at myself in the mirror and listened as Ino and Karin finished their duet.

"Alright! That was Karin and Ino, singing _Rock_ _Star_ by _Prima J_!" The announcer began. "Next up on our list Is Naruko Uzumaki!" The chatter began. It was the first time anybody heard my last name. "She will be singing _She's_ _So_ _Gone _by _Naomi Scott_!" he continued. I took deep breath and took my place on stage while fixing my earpiece. Temari, Ino, and Karin decided to help me, but I didn't tell them the truth. I watched as they made their way onto the stage and then stop to look at me in shock. They quickly took their places as back up dancers, but never took their eyes off of me. The curtains parted, but all my nerves dissipated as I locked eyes with Naruto. I smiled at him and began to sing:

_Insecure_

_In her skin_

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_

_Learned to fly_

_If you want her back you gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

'_Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't run her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

'_Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad?_

_That your missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_

'_Cause the girl that you used to know_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

'_Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_Like history_

_She's so gone_

_Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't run her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

'_Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_She's so gone_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

'_Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_So alone_

_She's so gone_

_Gone, gone, gone_

I finished and the crowd erupted into a roar of cheers. Ino, Karin, and Temari ran over and tackled me down to the ground in hugs. I laughed at their stunned, but at the same time happy, faces. Naruto walked up the stage and then picked me up bridal style from the excited girls. I giggled as the curtains closed.

"You were great out there, little sis." he complimented. I looked up at my big brother. He was most definitely my knight in shining armor. I giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which cased a pink tint to cloud his cheeks. "Did you really have to do that in front of everyone?" he whined and everyone, including me, laughed. Idiot.

"I'm tired," I said with a yawn as I laid my head on Naruto's shoulder like a pillow.

"I'm going over to Sakura's house, but I can ask Sasuke to give you a ride home." He offered. Before I could protest, Sai answered.

"No! I mean, I can take her home." Sai suggested. I giggled. Jealous moron.

"I'd rather Sasuke take her instead of you. I honestly _don't_ like you." Naruto hissed. I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer to my brother.

"You always go to Sakura's. I won't be surprised if she ends up knocked up with you kid. Besides, I want to be with my brother today." I complained. Naruto sighed.

"Get my phone out of my shirt pocket and text Sakura that I'll be spending the day with you." He caved. I grinned and did as told. Naruto's such a sucker. "Hey, Sasuke!" He called. I looked at my brother and then followed his gaze. Sure enough, Sasuke was standing there with Hinata under his arm. I blushed as I remembered what had happened the last time I saw him, a week ago, and buried my face in my brother's neck.

"Hey, Naruto. You going over to Sakura's?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah. My grumpy sister wants me to be with her." Naruto replied. I poked my head out, stuck my tong at him, and buried it again. I could hear Hinata giggle, so I took peek t the gorgeous girl. She smiled at me and then walked closer and kissed my cheek. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked at her in shock.

"Where's my kiss?" Sasuke interrupted. I growled at him as Hinata walked back to him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Gross," I commented and looked up at my brother, but he was smiling in another direction. I followed his gaze and saw Sakura chatting away with Tenten, another popular girl. "If you want to go so bas, then go." I said as I jumped out of Naruto's arms and fixed my dress. "Sai!" I called. Sai looked over at us and I ran over to him. "Drive me home?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. It was better this way. The last thing I wanted was to spend the day with a moping brother.

"Naruko! Get back here dammit!" Naruto screamed, but I pretended not to hear him as I walked with Sai to his black mustang. I gasped when I felt arms wrap around my waist. "I was calling you," Naruto whispered in my ear. I giggled. "It's rude to ignore you big brother," he cold.

"It's even more rude to ignore your girlfriend for your annoying little sister." I said. Naruto blinked and then spun me round to look at him.

"I never said you were annoying," he defended. I sighed.

"Naruto, I know how you feel. Go with Sakura. I can see that look in your eyes when you look at her. It's a look that makes you never want to be apart from them. Go to her. Trust me on this one. I know that look better than anyone." I said. Naruto just stared at me.

"I never saw you give that look to Sai, so how do you know it?" He questioned. Sai looked at me with the same spark of curiosity. I frowned.

"Yea, I don't _love_ Sai. I like him though. I know that look, because I once gave the key to my heart to someone and he still has it and loves to play with it." I said. "I'll be going now. See you later, Onii-San." I said and then got into Sai's car. Naruto watched us leave with a strange look in his eyes. It was so strange that it had sent shivers down my spine. What was the idiot planning this time?


	4. Chapter 4

"So you don't love me?" Sai asked. Felt my eyes grow wide as I stared out the window and then sighed and shook my head. It was true. Sai always told me that he loved me, but I never replied. How could I? I stood quiet and almost felt my heart brake when I heard Sai sigh. "I don't really care as long as you stay with me," he whispered. After finding out that somebody else held the key to my heart, he wanted to stay with me? I smiled and looked at him.

"I'm not saying that I won't ever love you, Sai. I _will_ try my best to fall for you, but nobody can control love." I said. Sai pulled into my drive way and then smiled at me.

"I love you, Naruko Uzumaki." He proclaimed as he kissed me. I pulled away with a giggle and then ran into my house. Stupid boy. I locked the door and looked around my empty house, but jumped when I heard something fall in the kitchen.

"Mom! Dad! Is that you?" I called as I walked toward the kitchen. No reply. I bit my lower lip and opened the kitchen door. I could feel my heart practically jump put of my chest in fear as I saw Sasuke sitting on the table. "What are you doing here!" I screamed.

"Nothing. I'm just hanging out in the kitchen. What are you dong here?" He questioned. I clenched my teeth.

"I live here!" I sneered. He chuckled and walked over to me.

"Your brother told me to come over and watch you for him. Anyway, your mom called and told me to tell you and Naruto that you guys will be spending Christmas with you grandma and grandpa." he explained. I sighed and leaned back against the kitchen counter. I yelped when I felt something squeeze my breasts. I looked and then glared at Sasuke. "I warned you that I would grope them!" He defended. I sighed and giggled.

"Bastard," I murmured.

"Excuse me?" He asked. I gave him a guilty smile.

"Nothing, Mr. Uchiha." I said and then ran off. He ran after me and then tackled me down onto the couch. Sasuke was on top of me now and had my hands pinned above my head. "You girlfriend wouldn't exactly like this position, idiot. Get off of me, Sasuke!" I ordered as I squirmed under him. Sasuke chuckled and then grabbed both my wrists with one hand while the other caressed my face.

"Stubborn girl," he whispered as his hand began to trail down my neck. Shiver ran down my spine. Damn him.

"Get off of me!" I screamed as I pulled up my knee and slammed it into his cock. He collapsed on top of me in pain, but I pushed him off and ran to my room. "Stupid Sasuke." I grumbled as I locked my door and threw myself onto my bed.

"Naruko! Open the door! You owe me! Do you even understand how much that fucking hurt!" Sasuke barked. I sighed and opened my door. He pushed my back inside, kicked the door shut, and then tossed me onto my bed. I arched an eyebrow at him. What was he doing? Ugh! He just loves to mess with me! I frowned and sat up as Sasuke walked back and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Sasuke looked back at me with a smirk. I felt my heart begin to race as I saw lust clearly cloud his eyes. "Stop, Sasuke! I'll tell Hinata! Don't start! I'm not afraid to kick you mother fucking ass! Besides, your dating a goddess, why would you want me?" I shouted. Sasuke froze, now in front of me, and blinked.

"Naruko? Do you really think that? If I had to compare you to Hinata and you called her a goddess, I would call you the universe. Not even a goddess can have such beauty." He explained. My cheeks burned a bright crimson. Wait, I was blushing? No way! I never blushed when Sai told me I was beautiful! I clenched my teeth. Sasuke still had my fucking key! It wasn't fair that he could tease my heart in such a way. How could he not see that I have always loved him?

"Shut up, Sasuke. Leave me alone," I said as I buried my face in my orange pillow.

"Naruko? Your my friend and as a friend I want to tell you that I will always be here for you. If you ever need me or Hinata, we will be by your side." Sasuke explained. Or Hinata? Was he fucking kidding me! I tried to hold back my rage, but how could I restrain my feelings? I've been feeling it everyday since he started dating her, so the rest of my life should be no problem, right? Wrong! I was a freaking teenage girl with raging hormones! I was about ready to fucking implode! I took a deep breath and sat up.

"Leave, Sasuke. I don't need a fucking babysitter. I'm the exact same age as you, so how could you take care of me. Go home," I demanded. Sasuke sighed, but did as told and left. I clenched my fist and put my right fist over my heart. The pain was unbearable. I loved the stupid boy and he never noticed it. He just continued to tease me…

"Naruko!" I could hear Naruto call four hours later. I ran into the living room and tackled my big brother down. "Hey there, kitty! How've you been?" he asked. I smiled at the pet name he had given me when I was five and acted like a cat. The sound of the door closing drew my attention away from my idiot brother. I giggled when I saw Sakura standing at the door with a smile.

"Hey, Onee-Chan!" I greeted. Sakura walked over to us and laughed at Naruto, who was pouting underneath me. "I don't understand how a beautiful girl like you could have fallen for my blond haired idiot brother," I said as I shook my head in disappointment. Naruto slapped my arm and I laughed.

"I wonder the same thing every day," Sakura said. Naruto and I snapped our heads in her direction in shock and then I rolled off of my brother in a fit of laughter. "Naruko, may I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura asked. I looked at her in astonishment, but agreed and we walked into my room.

"What's up, Sakura?" I asked as I jumped onto my bed with a giggle.

"Your brother told me that you gave the key to your heart away and I'm pretty sure I know who you gave it to." She started. I looked at her with wide eyes. No fucking way. "I think you should very well try your best to retrieve your key. The guy your chasing after isn't worth it. I would know. I also used to like him, but he shunned me and treated me as I was invisible. Give up on him, Naruko. He isn't worth it." She said. I felt my heart shatter.

"Who do you thing I gave me key to?" I asked. Sakura sighed and then gave me a gentle smile.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she replied. I blinked away my tears and forced a fake smile.

"Don't be silly, Sakura! I would never fall for that idiot!" I lied in a cheery voice. She looked into my eyes for a minute and then hugged me tightly.

"Don't force a smile, Naru-Chan. Let it out. Cry for me." She ordered and I did as told and cried. Naruto walked into the room with huge grin that quickly faded when he saw me. He ran over and pulled me away from Sakura.

"What the hell happened? Why are you crying, Naruko?" Naruto questioned. I didn't answer and continued to cry.

"We should leave her alone, Naruto. She needs time to think," Sakura suggested.

"Not until I hear wh-" Naruto started.

"Enough, Naruto!" Sakura interrupted. "Naruko is a growing girl and growing girls need their space. Naruko is better off alone right now." She explained. Naruto pulled away from me. I didn't dare look into his eyes.

"Let me know if you need anything," he said as he walked out of my room with Sakura. I cried a little longer and then calmed myself down. I needed to talk to that idiot. I needed to settle thing and get my key back. I took off my dress and then put on an orange tank top, black jean shorts, and my black converse with a fox picture on them. After I was done changing, I snuck out through my bedroom window and headed toward Sasuke's house. I knew where he lived considering how much Naruto and I visited when we were younger.

"Stupid Sasuke," I whispered into the night as I continued to walk until I reached Sasuke's house, or mansion. It was a five story tall building that had a backyard the size of a forest. I loved his backyard the best. His mother had planted flowers in the back and I loved to run around and smell them. I giggled at the memory and walked over and rang the doorbell that was shaped as a snake. Creepy.

"Naruko?" Sasuke questioned as he answered the door. I smiled at the stunning Uchiha and nodded. "Um, please come in." he invited. I entered the large house and smiled at the warmth of the inside. His fire place was ablaze, so the house was extremely warm compared to the cool wind outside. "What are you doing here and in that?" Sasuke asked as he eyed me up and down. I ignored his possible train of thought and looked him dead in the eyes.

"We need to talk," I stated in a serious voice.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's fine, but do you really want to talk here?" Sasuke asked as he gestured to his family that was sitting on the couch watching a movie. I grinned at Itachi and Kyuubi. They had been dating since middle school. Fucking love birds. Next to Itachi was Sasuke's step dad.

"Can we go to your room?" I asked. Itachi chuckled, but quickly shut up as I tossed him a warning glance. Sasuke sighed, nodded, and towed me to his room. His hand felt warm in mine as he walked me up to the fourth floor. I just stayed quiet and stared at our intertwined hands as we entered his room, but the silence was destroyed by him pulling his hand away. I looked up into Sasuke's ebony eyes.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked. I gulped and nodded as I sat on his fluffy bed.

"I don't want you to say a word when I talk and I don't want an answer. I'm only here to say what I have to say and then leave. Don't try and make this any harder on any of us. Promise me you'll stay quiet and that whatever I say will stay between us." I said as Sasuke sat beside me. He narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"I understand," was his reply. I shook my head.

"That won't do. You have to promise me," I urged. Sasuke sighed and nodded once again.

"I promise to keep my mouth shut and never draw a breath about this to anyone." He promised. I bit my lower lip as I stared at the stunning Uchiha. Why was it so fucking hard?

"Sasuke Uchiha, I am in love with you," I started and then continued, "but I'm trying hard to forget that and hate you. I can't stand the feeling of not being in Hinata's place and feeling your touch and your lips pressed against mine. I have always loved you, even before you became this crazy awesome popular boy who every girl fought to date. I love you so much that its hard to breathe when I see you holding another girl in your arms. I want to move on, but I figured that I can't move on until you knew how I felt. I needed to confess in order to get my key back. My key. The one that opens the forever locked door to my heart. I needed you to know that I really loved you and that's why I came here to confess. I have Sai now and I am going to try hard to fall for him, but its not that easy.

"You know, just as well as I, that nobody can force love and direct it to someone it isn't meant to be given to, but I can always try. Sai disserves that and so do I. You've played with my key long enough, Sasuke Uchiha. I'll be taking it back now," I finished as I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. My heart exploded for a moment in cheer, but then came down in ashes of pain. I pulled away for air and then exited his room.

"Are you leaving already, Naruko?" Orochimaru said in a snake like voice as I entered the living room. A shiver ran down my spine as I nodded and ran out of the house and towards home.

"Where have you been!" Naruto screamed as I entered the house. I gave him a guilty grin and sat on the couch so he could scold me. "You scared me half to death you fucking moron! Naruko, you can't just leave the house like that! Why didn't you tell me you were going out!" He asked. I looked up at my brother as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I've had a long day, Naruto. Can't you just drop it?" I asked as that one single tear brought friends and my face became and showers of tears. Naruto looked at me with wide eyes and then pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Please tell me what's going on, little sis. I worry about you," he said as he kissed my cheek and wiped away my tears. I looked into his sapphire eyes. He was definitely trust worthy. After all, he was my brother.

"Remember when I told you that I gave the key to my heart to someone?" I asked. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Well, I went to go see that person right now. I thought that if I confessed to him, I would be able to get my key back. But love doesn't work like that. Its not fair! I don't want him to be the holder of my key! Why can't I hate that bastard!" I screamed as I cried on my brother's shoulder. Naruto rubbed soothing circles on my back as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Who is this person?" Naruto asked. I froze and clenched my teeth as my body trembled. "Naruko, who is it?" he repeated.

"It doesn't matter," was my reply.

"Yea it does! I want to know who you have loved all these years! Maybe I can even help him open his eyes and see what a beautiful girl you really are. And if he disagrees, well, I know your beautiful. Not always on the outside to others, but always on the inside to every single human being and creature in the world." He complimented. I looked at Naruto in shock. Had he really just said that? I felt my cheeks heat up as I pulled my brother into a tight hug.

"The person I loved all these years is Sasuke Uchiha." I admitted. Naruto tensed in my arms, but I ignored it. I knew why he was reacting in such a way. I had always said that hated Sasuke and not only that, but he is also Naruto's best friend. There's also the problem that Sasuke has a girlfriend. I frowned, but tried hard to force a smile upon my face and once I succeeded, I looked my brother in the eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto. I think I finally have my key back. Goodnight," I said as I walked off into my room, kicked off my shoes, and fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake up, lazy butt!" Naruto screamed in my ear as he shook me. I groaned and flung my arms around trying to find him. "Ouch!" He shouted as my hand smacked hard into something. I giggled and rolled over.

"Found the snooze button. Five more minutes of sleep and Naruto's whining," I grumbled as I rested my head comfortably on my pillow with my eyes closed.

"I said get up!" He barked. I screamed as I felt my body being hoisted up. I stared wide eyes at Naruto who was now holding me bridal style. "If I come back in here and your asleep, I'll kick your ass." He warned as he set me down and exited the room. I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, my converse, and an orange tank top with a black heart on it.

"I'm ready!" I announced as I pulled my hair up into two high pony tails. Naruto walked in with his sweater open revealing his training clothes and some black jeans. I giggled as he walked over and dragged me out of the house. "I forgot my iPod!" I screamed when we were already half way to school. Naruto pulled out his and handed it to me.

"Use mine," he suggested. I grinned and shoved his iPod into my bag. "You look cute," he complimented. I giggled.

"And you look awesome!" I commented. He laughed and kissed my temple quickly as we parked the car in front of the school. "See you later, Naruto!" I screamed as I ran straight into Sai arms.

"I'm going to murder him on of these day!" was his reply. Sai and I laughed as we walked into the school building. My heart raced as Sasuke and Hinata came into our vision. Sasuke looked at me with sad eyes. I ignored him and ran through the halls, all the while dragging Sai with me like puppy on a leash.

"Your happy today!" He noted. I smiled and kissed him full on the lips under a gorgeous Sakura tree.

"That's because I can finally be me and because your all mine!" I proclaimed. Sai laughed, picked me up bridal style, and spun us around in circles. I giggled as he began to nibble on my neck. "Sai, stop! We're going to end up getting sick and puking all over the place!" I screamed. Sai just chuckled, stopped, and then collapsed onto the floor with me on top. I giggled as I saw four Sai's. "See? Now you got me seeing four of you!" I scold. Sai laughed and kissed me.

"I don't mind. I get to see more of you," was his comeback. I laughed in pity of the poor fool.

"Naruko?" I could hear someone call. I looked up and met eyes with a pair of milky white ones. Hinata? I got off of Sai and looked at her.

"What is it, Hinata?" I asked. She smiled at me and sat down on the grass next to me, but not before throwing Sai a warning glance. He understood the meaning and left. I sighed and looked into her eyes. "So?" I urged.

"Why don't you start hanging out with us popular students during lunch?" Hinata asked. My jaw hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

"You want me to hang out with you during lunch?" I asked. She nodded. "One question: are you insane?" I said. She giggled and shook her head.

"No, I just want to hang out with you more." was her stupid reply.

"Hinata, if you really wanted to hang out with me, you would have asked me when I was still wearing me disguise. Don't fool yourself. You hate me, because you think I might take what little piece of an actual life you have: your popularity." I sad as I got up and walked away. Hinata grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to the ground. I let out a scream in agony as my back hit something hard that felt as if my back had just been pierced been a knife. I know the feeling. Not fun. She crawled on top of me and I squirmed under her. My back hurt like a bitch, but I bit back my screamed and forced my tears to stay away. "What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed. She just looked at me with hard eyes.

"How do you expect to become more popular than me?" She sneered. I froze and smirked at her.

"Are we still on that idiotic topic?" I asked as I saw something blond catch my eye to the right. Naruto. "Think about it, Hinata. Naruto and Sasuke are the top two most popular, then comes Sakura, and lastly you. If I am _Naruto's_ sister I'll become popular quickly. I'm also known to be a really good charmer. Now, do me a favor and get the fuck off!" I snapped and then gasped when Hinata screamed as someone pulled her off of me by her hair. Naruto put his lips to her ear and whispered something I could not hear from so far.

"Understand?" He hissed. Hinata's eyes were wide and her body was trembling as she nodded. Naruto turned to look at me while Hinata ran off. I saw Sasuke hug her as she ran to him and cried on his shoulder. My heart hit the ground. "Where did she hurt you?" Naruto asked, drawing my attention back to him. I blinked and shook my head.

"No, she didn't hurt me." I lied. My back hurt like a bitch, but who cares. Naruto extended his hand and I took it and sat up, only to feel dizzy and scream as a stabbing pin ran up my back.

"Naruko? Naruko, what's wrong?" I could hear Naruto say as my vision became nothing more than a huge blur. "Fucking shit! Naruko, your bleeding!" He screamed as I blacked out.

"-stable condition, but she'll have to stay in here a little while longer. You're her brother, right?" I could hear someone ask. I opened my eyes a creak and I spotted Naruto looking away from me. "Awake? How can she be awake?" The man in white at the end of my bed asked. Naruto immediately looked my way and let out a sigh of relief. There were dark circles under his puffy red eyes and his cheeks were stained with dry tears. I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"What happened?" I asked. Naruto grabbed my hand in his and kissed the palm of it.

"When Hinata pushed you down, you back hit against a broken glass that cut right into you." He said. I frowned. So it was pretty much as if I was cut by a knife again? I shivered at the memory. Naruto frowned and closed his eyes. He must have knew what I was thinking of. That dreaded night that made him so over protective.

_**Flashback**_

"_Onii-San!" I called. Naruto looked at me with a dark sneer. _

"_What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Naruto hissed as he gestured to the pretty girl with black hair in front of him. I puffed. "Why don't you just run along and go do something that won't bother me?" He asked. I glared._

"_Why are you such a bitch?" I growled. He looked at me with a dark look in his eyes._

"_I can't stand having you as a twin. You don't even show others the way you really look. You're the most pathetic excuse for a girl I have ever seen! Go die!" He screamed. I cringed at his word and felt tears streamed down my face. Why was he being so mean? It was our birthday._

"_Fine! I would rather do that than stay by your side any longer!" I shouted and then ran off. I stopped at an old swing and cried to the night as I swung back and forth._

"_Hey, little girl. What are you doing out here all alone?" An ominous voice asked. I spun around only to be knocked down by a hand slapping me across the face. I felt my eyes grow wide as I looked up t the man. He had short white hair and thin silver glasses. I felt my body tremble as he pulled out a knife. "I think you'll be a perfect sacrificial piece," he sneered as he smirked at me._

"_No! Please don't hurt me!" I screamed as I scrambled to my feet and started to run. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me back down. I could feel him press his lips to my ear and shivered as his cool breath tickled me neck. _

"_Bad girl. You should stay still when someone is about to kill you or you'll make thing harder on your murderer. I think you should tell me you name before I kill you, so you can at least have a title instead of John Doe on the news. What is your name?" He asked as tears streamed down my face._

"_Naruko!" I said through tears. The man chuckled deeply._

"_My name is Kabuto. I will be your demise," he hissed as he yanked my hair._

"_Naruto!" I cried, but my cries dies out and turned into a scream of bloody murder as I felt something sharp pierce through my skin. I looked down and then that the knife was now inside of me. I couched out blood and then man chuckled._

"_Don't worry. The pain won't last long. Soon you'll be dead," he informed. I coughed out some more blood as I heard footsteps running my way. I looked up and met eyes with a shocked Naruto._

"_Naruko!" He screamed as my vision blurred. I could hear the man run away as Naruto ran over and pulled me onto his lap. Tear streamed down his face as he held me close. "Forgive me, my sweet little sister. I promise you that everything is going to be alright. I need you to know that I love you and will always protect you!" He screamed as he rocked me in his arms. I pressed the palm of my hand against his cheek and he looked at me in shock._

"_I know," I whispered as I coughed up some more blood and then blacked out in his warm and loving embrace._

_**End of Flashback**_

"It wasn't your fault. What happened on our fourteenth birthday. It was mine for wondering off," I assured him. Naruto's frown deepened.

"You wouldn't have wondered off that day if I never said those things to you. You're my little sister and I didn't realize how important you were to me until you almost died in my arms." He said as a tear strolled down his cheek. I smiled.

"I love you too, Onii-San." I said as I leaned in, avoiding the horrible pain that coursed throughout my back, and kissed his forehead. "How long am I going to be in this stupid place this time?" I asked with a grin. Naruto chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Not long I hope. It'll get lonely at home without your usual hyper active commotion," he joked. I faked hurt and slapped his arm. We laughed and I stroked his cheek.

"Go home and get some rest, Naruto. You look tired," I noted. Naruto shook his head. "None of that brave act you got it? I want you to go home and lay down on my comfy bed. Trust me, my bed is more fluffy than yours." I teased. Naruto laughed, nodded, and kissed my forehead before leaving. I frowned as I looked up at the ceiling of the hospital room.

"Naruko?" A familiar voice called. I looked over and felt my heart race. Sai and Sasuke were both at the door with pained expressions. Oh shit. There goes whatever part of sanity I had left.


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you feeling, love?" Sai asked. I smiled and Sasuke growled.

"I'm better, Sai. Don't worry about me. I've been through worse," I lied as I forced a smile. Sai smiled, but Sasuke right through my fake smile and glared. He knew me better than Sai and Sasuke wasn't about to let me fake anything.

"Don't be stupid," he sneered. I smiled and looked down at my now clenched hands. Sai tossed him a warning glance, but Sasuke just stared at me with total seriousness in his eyes. "Don't look me in the eyes and tell me your fine and give me some stupid fake smile. I want to see the real you! I want to know your suffering so I can suffer with you!" Sasuke screamed. My eyes grew wide as I slowly lifted my head to look back at him.

"Sasuke," I whispered. He stroked my cheek and nodded. I shut my eyes tightly and pulled away from him. I was supposed to be hating him, not falling for him all over again. Sasuke sat on the bed and leaned his forehead against mine. My eyes snapped open at the sudden action and locked with his ebony ones. Sai was glaring at us. I could feel it.

"Don't fight it anymore, Naruko. It's my fault your like this." He whispered. I felt my heart crack. His fault?

"How is it your fault?" I asked. Sasuke pressed his cool hand against my cheek.

"If I had realized how you felt sooner, I never would have gotten with Hinata and she would never have gotten popular and mad at your new look." He explained. I giggled and Sasuke smiled.

"Your such an idiot. Don't blame yourself like Naruto blames himself. It isn't any of your faults, and it isn't Hinata's fault either. Maybe she didn't know the glass was there," I defended. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and did the thing I had never expected. He kissed me…

"Don't touch my girl!" Sai screamed as he yanked Sasuke off of me. I bit my lower lip as I tried hard to calm down the horribly red blush that stained my cheeks at the moment.

"Naruko doesn't even love you! How the fuck can you be okay with that?" Sasuke shot back. I clenched my teeth. There were times when people go to far and Sasuke was one of those people.

"Sasuke!" I screamed. Sasuke looked at me while Sai clenched his fist and looked at the ground. I sighed and looked at him. Sasuke should never have said such a thing.

"I am okay with that," Sai whispered braking the heavy silence. "She promised me she would try to fall for me, but even if she doesn't succeed, I will always love her. All I want is for her to be by my side." He continued. I could feel my heart shattering. Why did he care so much about me? I smiled.

"Yea, and I don't? I love Naruko too!" Sasuke proclaimed. My eyes widened and I looked at him in bewilderment. You have got to be fucking kidding me! Where did that come from?

"Sasuke, is this some kind of joke?" I asked in a low voice. He looked at me with pained eyes and shook his head. "Don't lie and tease my heart! I should never have told you how I felt! For goodness sakes it didn't even work! You still have my key and you still tease it!" I screamed as I straightened my back which cause pain to shoot through my body and make me cry. Tears fell, not only from the stabbing pain in my back, but from my aching heart. Sasuke's words felt as if an arrow was shot right through it and I felt paralyzed by fear. Fear of his words being a lie.

"Naruko! Listen to yourself! I love you and you love me! Why can't you just accept it? Is t because I never confessed? Well, I never confessed because I was scared about what you would reply!" He screamed. I cried and buried my face in my hands.

"It doesn't matter if you love her! Naruko is with me! Why can't you get that through you thick no-brained skull?" Sai shouted. I could hear a door open and someone walk in.

"Both of you, outside! Now! I want to talk to your two morons!" I could hear a familiar voice scream. I looked up and saw a furious Naruto. His eyes were dilated and his fists were clenched. He was pissed beyond pissed. I felt shivers run down my spine at the look in his eyes. Sasuke and Sai looked at him in shock, but did as told. They could see the exact same thing I saw. It was an intent to kill if they had disobeyed. As soon as they walked out, Naruto looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I love you," he whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too, but promise you won't be so hard on them?" I asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes, shook his head, and walked out. I sighed and slowly laid back onto the bed, ignoring the horrid pain my sudden movement brought. I cringed when I heard Naruto's screams echoing through the walls that separated us. I couldn't understand him but damn was he loud. I bit back my giggle. I had such a stupid brother, but that's what made me love him more. _Thank you for everything, Naruto_, I thought with a gentle smile.

"We are disturbing the other patients, so we are leaving! Now! We are not done talking though, so we are taking my car!" I could hear Naruto bark. I sighed and shook my head in disappointment. What a grouch. I tried hard to sit up and looked around. Hmm, maybe I could find something to do while I'm here. I smirked as I spotted my cell phone and dialed Naruto's number. "Hello?" He answered. I giggled.

"Onii-San, can you send Sasuke back. He forgot something," I lied. Naruto groaned, but I could hear him scream at Sasuke to run back up to my room. I hung up and smiled when I saw Sasuke run in.

"What did I forget?" He asked. I grinned and shook my head.

"Nothing. I'm just giving you a chance to escape. Use the back ext of the hospital and run for your little itty bitty life!" I joked. Sasuke chuckled, nodded, and ran out of the room. I smiled triumphantly. I at least got one out of harms way. Poor Sai. I should have got him out of trouble instead of Sasuke. He is my boyfriend after all and Sasuke isn't.

"Sasuke! What is ta-! Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stormed into my room. I gave him a guilty smile and a weak shrug. "I should have seen this coming! Ugh! See you later, Naruko! I got to go hint down Sasuke!" He screamed and ran out. I sweat dropped and shook my head once again. _Boys! Can't live with them, but yet you can't live without them…_


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since the incident with Sasuke's blunt confession. I was finally released from the hospital and was finally back on my comfortable bed in my bright orange room. Naruto babied me, so I kicked his ass and locked him out of my room. Sasuke had stopped by the other day and we talked, well, he talked and I listened. I just smiled at him and told him I wanted to be alone, so he left and he hasn't called or come over at all.

"Naruko, you hungry?" Naruto asked as I sat on bed listening to music. I giggled.

"No!" I called back and reached for my phone. The pain in my back was pretty much gone, but it seems I won't be able to do a cartwheel anytime soon. I listened closely as Naruto walked back down the hallway and into his room. I sighed and started texting Temari:

_Me: Hey, sexy!_

_Tem: Hey, hott stuff! How u been?_

_Me: Better…_

_Temari: lol sorry so have u heard the news?_

_Me: huh? Wut news?_

_Temari: the big brake up between Uchiha and Hyuuga?_

_Me: wtf! when did that happen!_

_Temari: yesterday! How could u not have heard! EVERYONE AT SCHOOL KNOWS!_

_Me: I haven't gone to school dumbass… -_-'_

_Temari: haha! I forgot sorry…_

_Me: Its cool, so I gotta go. Ttyl! I need time to think about… stuff_

_Temari: *curious curious*_

_Me: shut up!_

_Temari: whatever ya say boss!_

_Me: idiot… bye_

_Temari: laterz!_

I put my phone on my nightstand and went into deep thought. Sasuke and Hinata broke up? Why if they were such a cute couple? I got up and walked over to Naruto's room. He was laying on his stomach and watching a movie with a huge bowl of popcorn in front of him. If he was watching a movie then he wouldn't even notice me at all no matter what I did. There was only one option…

"There's a ghost next to you," I said. Naruto's eyes grew wide and then he ran out of the room, screaming like a little girl. I sighed and walked out after him, but he wasn't anywhere in the house, so I went outside and saw him curled up in a ball in the backyard. Sadly, I would be doing that too if he told me the same thing. "It was a joke, Naru-Kun. There was no ghost, I just wanted to get your attention." I admitted. He looked up at me and let out a small ominous growl. I giggled.

"Now you got it, so what do you want?" he sneered. I smiled and sat down next to him and looked up at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud out, so it looked like a huge sapphire circling the Earth like a dome.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sasuke and Hinata broke up?" I asked. I could feel Naruto grown stiff beside me, but I paid him no heed and continued to look at the gorgeous sky.

"How did you find out?" He said, answering my question with a question. I frowned at the sky.

"Don't dodge my question and answer it," I whispered as I cocked my head when I saw a small little white puff flowing by. A small cloud, looking for its friends in the huge pit of blue.

"I don't know. I thought you didn't want to know about him and his relationship with Hinata." He admitted. I took in a deep breath of air and then looked at my brother.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I honestly don't care about them. I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me. You usually tell me everything and that makes me happy." I said truthfully. Naruto frowned.

"I love you, Naru-Chan." he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Me too, Onii-San. Lets go back inside now, but I'm going with you to your room to watch the movie." I proclaimed. His eyes grew wide and he clung to me. "What?" I asked.

"Sadly, I'm too scared to go back." He said with a small smile. I giggled.

"I'll be with you!" I assured and then we walked back to his room and continued watching the movie he had started.

"Naruko!" A familiar vice called, waking me up. A yawned, sat up, and looked around. I giggled as I noticed that I was not in my room, but in Naruto's. He was asleep next to me but his head was at the foot of the bed. I walked to the door and answered it. Sai smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Sai grinned.

"I'm here to take my girlfriend to school!" He announced. My eyes grew wide as my head snapped in the direction of the clock.

"Oh shit! I overslept? How the fuck did that happen? I still need t take a shower!" I shouted and then ran to my room. I grabbed all my bathroom supplies and then ran into the room. I took a really fast shower and then slipped on the clean clothes I had picked. After I was done dressing, I dragged Sai out of the house and toward his car. We got in and then drove off toward school. He was smirking the whole way and some how I was getting chills from it. What was Sai planning?

"Naruko!" Temari called. I smiled and ran to her. We embraced each other in a super long hug! It felt good to have my friends near me again and I never wanted to let Temari go. Her warmth brought me comfort, no only from being back at school after a week, but from the chills that Sai's eyes were sending down my spine. "Damn girl! You can still hug like a wild boar!" She joked. I laughed and pulled away.

"Sorry. I was just excited to see you!" I exclaimed as I linked our arms and towed her toward the school building.

"Hey, Naru-Chan!" A familiar voice called. I could feel a small smile place itself on my face. Only three people in this entire universe call me that. I looked to my left and let out a small giggle as Sasuke winked and walked into his class.

"He's still a jerk." I murmured and Temari laughed.

"But a cute one!" She commented. I laughed and instinctively agreed. She just smirked while I blushed and started yanking her toward class. Damn my fucking teenage hormones. We ran into class and went through all of them until lunch. I ran straight to our table and attacked our friends. They all simply laughed and made ironic side comments that forced me to slap their arm.

"I would have stayed home and been asleep still," Shikamaru stated with a yawn. We all looked at him, blinked in shock, and then fell out of our chairs in a fit of laughter. Of course he would be the one to say that and brake our awkward chatter over school.

"Naru-Chan," I could hear two people call in unison. I looked around and giggled when I spotted both Naruto and Sasuke extended their hands toward me to help me off the ground. I grabbed their hands and they hoisted me off the ground and into a tight hug. I giggled as they adoring aroma's swirled around me. I could hear a small growl emanate from behind me, so I pulled away from the two boys and spun around to look at Sai. His face was stern and filled with total seriousness.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Sai smirked and got down on one knee. Just that one movement tightened a knot in my stomach and made the cold shivers from earlier return. "What are you doing?" I questioned as he dug around in his pocket and then pulled out a small turquoise box.

"Naruko Uzumaki, will you marry me?" He asked. I stumbled back and into Naruto and Sasuke's arms. What the fuck was going on?


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I know it's mean, but I really wanted to puke at the moment. My stomach felt like it was in a tight knot and my head was spinning uncontrollably. I gulped and tightened my grip on Naruto and Sasuke's arms as they tried to keep me up.

"Will you marry me?" Sai repeated, but I just kept quiet and looked away from him. What was I supposed to say? I took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I-I… don't know!" I screamed and then ran off. I could hear two people running behind me, but knowing already who it was, I didn't other to look. I kept on running until I ran smack into someone, but whoever it was had grabbed my arm before I hit the tile ground of the hallways. I looked up and met pair of clear grey ones that were outlined by black eyeliner.

"Are you aright, Naruko?" He asked. I blinked as I stared at the boy before me. Was he really talking to me? Gaara, the schools most popular _rebel, _was talking to me? I swallowed the lump in my throat and gazed into his eyes. "Are you alright?" he repeated as Sasuke and Naruto finally caught up to me. They both froze and watched us with a hint of curiosity and worry.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you, Gaara." I said in a small voice. Gaara chuckled and released his grip on my arm. I smiled.

"Sadly, you sound terrified. Please do not be frightened of me. The rumors you hear of me are merely nothing, but rumors." He said with a smiled. I giggled and nodded. Suddenly, all my worry was gone.

"Naru-Chan!" Naruto called as he ran over and pulled me into a tight embrace. I smiled wider at his action. They were worried about me.

"I should go now. My girlfriend is waiting for me and she can get really mad when kept waiting. See you around, Uzumakis', and Uchiha." Gaara said, winked, and then walked off. I pulled away from Naruto and looked at him and Sasuke.

"Thanks guys, but I'll be fine." I assured them and then felt my stomach lurch when Sai came into my line of view. "Oh shit!" I screamed as I ran into the closest girl's bathroom and puked. Fucking shit! How could one little question make me feel so sick to my core? Maybe because it just wasn't any one little question and it wasn't little either. It was a huge question that decides your entire future and Sai wasn't the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Sasuke was.

"Naru!" I could hear Sasuke call from outside the bathroom. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way back outside. Sasuke grabbed me around my waist and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders as he kept me up. Sai walked closer to us, but I dared not to look at him and looked straight into Sasuke's ebony eyes.

"Let go of my girlfriend," Sai sneered, but Sasuke ignored him, as did I, and continued to look into my eyes. I felt it. That same exact feeling I felt many years ago when I first met Sasuke Uchiha. My tummy was filled with butterflies and suddenly the world lit up in a ray of gorgeous light like fireflies in the darkest depths of a forest. Sasuke was my light and my world. I smiled as I pressed the palm of my free hand against his cheek.

"I love you," he whispered as we leaned our foreheads n each other. I could hear Naruto grab Sai and drag him away, but somehow, I really didn't give a shit. I giggled.

"As I love you," I replied. Sasuke smiled and kissed my cheek. I tightened my grip on him and then released him as the bell rang and then ran to class. The rest of the day was filled with stray glances and stupid obnoxious questions. I dared not answer any of them as I walked toward Naruto's car after school. I climbed onto the hood and ran my finger over the outline of the fox design. I jumped when I heard a loud car honk and then looked up to see Sasuke park his car in front of Naruto's. He smiled at me.

"Your brother's too slow! Want a ride!" He offered. I looked toward the school and then giggled and ran into Sasuke's car. I hugged him and then quickly texted my brother that I was getting a ride. "Ha-ha. Brother's little sis," Sasuke teased. I slapped his arm and he laughed. We joked around and said stupid stuff the entire way to my house.

"Want to come inside or are you busy?" I asked as I got out of Sasuke's car. He thought it over for a minute and smiled.

"No, I ain't busy!" He said and then killed the engine and walked into the house with me. I laughed as he tripped on his way in. "Just keep laughing, Naru. Paybacks a bitch." he hissed. I laughed and raised my hands in fake fear.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically. I laughed and walked over to the bathroom, but not before tripping on my own two feet and fell flat on my face. "Ow," I whined as I sat up. Sasuke was laughing his ass off and pointing at me. I growled and snapped my teeth at him. "Shut up before I bite you!" I threatened, but he just continued to laugh. I groaned and crawled into the bathroom. Yes, I said crawl. As in walking on all fours like a one-year-old. I slammed the door shut and brushed my teeth.

"I'm going to search through the movies in your room!" Sasuke announced.

"Okay!" I called back and then continued to brush. After I was done, I walked into my room and tossed myself onto my bed as Sasuke looked over my movies. "Found one yet?" I asked as I rolled over onto my belly and kicked my feet in the air. Sasuke smiled back at me and showed me the movie he had picked. I laughed and put it into my DVD player. "I can not believe you chose this movie of all movies." I admitted as I laid on the bed next to him. He chuckled.

"Why? Because I'm a dude?" he asked. I bit my lower lip and nodded as Shakespeare's _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet _began to play. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled my close. I looked at him in shock for a moment. "I told you I loved you, so let me hold you close and feel you," he whispered into my ear and sent shivers down my spine, but I didn't care. I loved feeling his warm touch on my body. I snuggled closer to him as the movie began with a fight between Tybalt and Benvolio. I'm not afraid t admit that Sasuke and I made out most of the movie and I cried at the end. Yes, I cried and snuggled on the Uchiha who held me close.

"Naruko!" Naruto called, waking me up. I had yawned and rubbed my eyes with the back of my fist as I pulled out of Sasuke's embrace and walked over to the door and poked my head out.

"What is it?" I called back. Naruto walked toward my room and smiled. I stepped out of my room and closed the door behind me. "What is it?" I repeated. He chuckled.

"Nothing, I was just making sure you were home safely. My idiot best friend didn't rape you, right?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disappointment. "Okay, well, Sakura is here and so is your stupid boyfriend." Naruto said. I felt my body tense. Sai was here and Sasuke was asleep in my room? Bad combination. I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"Thanks, Naru-Kun. I'll go talk to him," I proclaimed and then walked with Naruto into the loving room. Sakura was sitting on the couch looking through one of our old photo albums while Sai stood by the door. I sighed and walked over to him. "What's up?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes and walked out of the house. I cocked my head and followed him. He sat down on the small bench that we had in our front yard.

"Why didn't you answer my question?" Sai asked with fury clear in his eyes. I sighed and felt my eyes dart toward my bedroom window. My curtains were, thank goodness, closed. "Well," he urged.

"Sai, I don't want to marry you. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel right being with you." I admitted. Sai's fists balled into fist as he glared at the ground.

"Your braking up with me?" He asked as he looked back up at me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but we just don't belong together." I whispered. Sai stood up and stomped off. I walked back inside and saw my brother glowing with joy. I laughed. "What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"The fact that you finally dumped that fucking retard!" He exclaimed and then kissed Sakura full on the lips. I laughed and then walked back to my room. Sasuke was still asleep and it was already dark out. I grabbed my orange nightgown and walked into my bathroom. I quickly slipped it on and then pulled my hair into a low ponytail. I smiled as I walked out and saw Sasuke sitting up.

"Its getting late, Uchiha. I think its about time you go home," I suggested. Sasuke groaned, kicked off his shoes, and patted the bed next to him. I laughed and crawled onto the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'll just spend the night tonight. Besides, Naruto seems to have Sakura over and my family really don't give a shit." He explained. I laughed and he kissed me. "Can I?" He asked against my lips. I smiled and pulled away.

"I guess since there is no point in arguing with you," I said and then kissed him. He licked my bottom lip and I gave him entrance. I giggled against his lips as his tongue battle with mine. He spun us around, laid me on the bed, and was not on top of me. We continued out passionate kiss until we heard something brake and then jumped apart. I walked out and saw Naruto laughing at the broken lamp in front of him. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to bed!" I announced and then closed and locked my door.

"If you lock your door, how does he get into your room in the morning?" Sasuke asked as I laid down on the bed next to him. I laughed and shrugged as I let my finger run over his now bare chest.

"I have no freaking idea," I replied. He laughed, kissed me, and then we both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I kissed Sasuke full on the lips as he pulled me close. The sound of the school bell ringing made us pull apart. I giggled as he moved a stray hair behind my ear and leaned over and nibbled on my ear. His actions were sweet and filled with love that made butterflies flutter inside of me. I pulled away and got out of his car.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head.

"No, its fine. I don't want you to be late for class. See you later, Sasuke." I said and then turned and walked into the three hundred building while he went toward the one hundred building. Sadly, I didn't have a single class with Sasuke. Before I would have been super happy about that, but now I felt a little lonely without his touch. Yes, that is supposed to sound wrong because I am a dirty girl with a sick, sick mind. Haha, you pervs! I can't believe you believed me! I barely got what I said, but you guys probably got it hours ago! Perverts.

"I heard you were kissing Sasuke in his sexy black car," Temari said in a small, but yet oddly seductive voice. I giggled and looked at her as we made our way to out last period before lunch.

"Word spreads a little too fast for me in this school, but yea, I was making out with this school's most popular boy, Sasuke Uchiha." I replied. Temari laughed as we entered class. Sai sat in the seat next to mine with a pained look in his eyes. I wanted to go comfort him, but that probably would only make things worse. I sat in my seat and avoided any kind of eye contact. I could feel his gaze shift to me now and then. I once even spotted him checking me out and his eyes landed on spots that made me want to puke. Dirty boy. The sound of the bell ringing was like music to my ears. I ran out as fast as I could and straight into the cafeteria.

"Naruko!" Karin called as I ran over. I slid into the seat beside her and laughed when I almost fell. Karin giggled and wrapped her arms around me. I just simply wrinkled my nose and cringed away. I gasped as a pair of cool hands covered my eyes and then felt Karin quickly pull away.

"Sasuke," I whispered. He chuckled and kissed my cheek as he took the seat beside me which was Sai's seat. Sai walked into the cafeteria with a not so please look on his face when he saw Sasuke at the table, but I dared not look at him any longer out of fear of any sort of eye contact.

"Want to come to my table?" Sasuke asked and Karin squealed. I glanced at her, rolled my eyes, and then shook my head in reply to Sasuke's question. "Why?" he questioned.

"Because I'd rather sit with my friends and if you want to go sit with your friends then, by all means, do so. I don't mind," I assured him. Sasuke blinked, chuckled, and kissed me full on the lips. I giggled and deepened out little kiss. All the while, I could hear Karin squealing in a horrid fan-girl way and Temari mumbling about how it took us long enough. I pulled away from Sasuke and leaned my forehead on his as laughter escaped both of our lips.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" A horrible ominous voice growled. We both looked up and saw Naruto at the cafeteria entryway with a really pissed off look. His eyes were dilated and his fists were clenched so tightly to the point where you can see the veins in his arms. I sighed and looked apologetically at Sasuke, who just chuckled and ruffled my hair. I stared at him in awe and confusion.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke called back, only furthering Naruto's rage. I bit my lower lip as my brother stalked over to our table.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Shikamaru noted. I blinked and looked at him. _The boy genius actually speaks of things other than laziness,_ I silently noted, but then pulled my mind back to the matter at hand. Naruto was now standing right in front of Sasuke with a murderous look in his eyes as he rose from his seat. I silently wished my brother's mood was just going to change into something completely different like it does at times.

"Hey, Naruto, why are you so pissed off? Scared your little sister may have actually found love?" Sasuke asked. I felt my eyes grow wide. Okay, Sasuke officially had a death wish.

"I want her to find love, but I know you better than anyone, Sasuke, and the last thing I want is for my little sister to date a player." Naruto hissed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist in anger. I dared not speak a word, for Naruto's words bared no lie. Sasuke Uchiha was a player. He had gotten with Hinata, but cheated on her multiple times with several different girl. Twenty squared probably wasn't even the answer to how many time he cheated.

"How dare you call me a player. You know that the only reason I had cheated on Hinata was because I never loved her and I thought I would try and fall in love with someone. You knew all this time that I was madly in love with you sister and you didn't even lift a finger to help get me on her good side. I wanted to be with her since the first time I met her!" Sasuke argued. I gasped and looked at him in shock and then looked at Naruto, who had quilt clouded eyes. "Don't call me a play when you know I've been searching for something that had always been so far out of my reach and now that I have it, will you try and tear it away from me?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto sighed and unclenched his hands.

"You knew Sasuke loved me?" I asked. Naruto looked at me and then nodded. I shook my head in disappointment and sighed. How could he not tell me something like that? I closed my eyes and tried to remember that night I first met Sasuke.

_**Flashback**_

_I skipped through the yard and twirled lightly at the same time. My long blonde hair swayed around me._

"_Hey, brat!" Naruto called. I looked over and saw him walking toward the house with someone else at his side, but the person was looking down and had the hood to his black sweater up, so his face was not visible. "Where's mom and dad?" He asked. Naruto, my twin brother, and I were only six at the time. _

"_I don't know and I honestly don't give a damn," I hissed and then continued to twirl. I could hear someone chuckle, so I froze and looked at the hooded person beside Naruto. "Whose the weird one in a sweater in this heat?" I asked as I fixed my white dress. Naruto grinned and yanked off the boy's hood. I felt my heart speed up at the sight of him. His eyes were as black as ebony and this hair was the color of a raven's feather._

"_His names Sasuke and he's my new friend!" Naruto announced. I gulped down the lump in my throat and gave a small princess curtsey to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at me with cold eyes that made me feel as if he was looking right through me._

"_We just moved here and you go out and drag home the first person you see. Honestly, can't you wait until we settle in to make friends?" I scold as I walked over and plucked a white rose. I looked at the pure rose and then back at the boy dressed in all black. "Couldn't you find one with a little more color at the very least? This boy looks so negative and your such a positive. Hmm, a positive and a negative create a negative, so you two will most like only cause me trouble. Watch it or I'll cut you," I threatened and then skipped over and put the white rose in Sasuke's hair. He looked at me in shock as I leaned closer and put my lips to his ear. "Sadly, I do not know the reason to your darkness, but you would look much better with a smile and more color," I admitted and then giggled and skipped off inside._

_**Flashback End**_

"Forgive me?" Naruto asked. I looked at me brother, who pulled me from my train of though, and nodded.

"After all, you're the reason I met Sasuke, you freak." I said with a smile. Sasuke chuckled and then sat back down next to me, but I stood up. "I'm going to go out back to be alone for a bit, so nobody bug me or I'll cut you." I threatened, as everybody laughed, and then walked out back and laid on the grass. I wanted to remember old times when we were kids and their voices weren't exactly helping.

"Penny for your thought?" A familiar voice spoke. I sat up and smiled at Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara." I said as I crossed my legs and he took a seat next to me on the grass.

"What you thinking about?" he asked. I shrugged and looked up at the sky.

"I guess nothing too special, just old times." I replied. He chuckled and I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"No matter how much you say it isn't too special, the most precious things in life are the memories that lie within." He said. I giggled and nodded. "I should get going, before my girlfriend throws a fit!" He said and then got up and ran off. I smiled and then laid back on the grass and looked at the sky. The most precious things in life are the memories that lie within, huh?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Flashback 1**_

_I skipped over to the couch and made sure that Sasuke and Naruto were sound asleep. Sasuke was huddle into a little ball at the far end of the couch while Naruto was _everywhere_. His body was extended over, almost, the entire couch. I giggled and then grabbed a can of whipped cream from the fridge and plucked a feather from one of my mom's feather hats. After I got everything I needed, I went back to the couch and put a shit loud of whipped cream on Naruto's hand, but almost dies of a heart attack when I turned to do the same to Sasuke, for he was sitting up, wide awake with an arched eyebrow._

"_Continue," he beckoned. I blinked, grinned, and did. I fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter, after I recorded Naruto spreading the whipped cream all over his face after I tickled his nose. Sasuke shook his head in disappointment as Naruto sat up and looked at me with a deadly sneer. "Honestly, how can you be so oblivious to what your sister had been doing? I caught on the second she walked into the living room." Sasuke scold. I looked at him and felt a blush light up my face. So he was cute and smart, huh?_

_**Flashback 1 End**_

_**Flashback 2**_

"_Today is Sasuke's ninth birthday, so I want you to help me find him an awesome present!" Naruto screamed as he ripped the magazine, I had been reading, from my hands. I groaned, but deliberately agreed and walked with him to the mall. I know what your thinking: why are two eight year old kids, who are about to be nine, going out to the mall alone, right? Well, its because our parents are never around, so we had always fended for ourselves since we learned how to walk._

"_I don't know what Sasuke like," I said as I leaned against a small fountain. _

"_He's EMO, so he has to like anything black! Why don't we get him a video game based on killing?" Naruto asked. I blinked and then laughed._

"_He isn't EMO, Naruto. Just because he wears black on black, does not mean he is EMO." I corrected. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the game store._

"_So, I'm going to go buy him a game then and what are you going to get him?" He asked. I shrugged. "Well, we will meet up here in about half an hour, okay?" He said. I nodded and he ran off as I sighed and began to look around until I found an old antique store._

"_Well, it wouldn't hurt to look." I whispered to myself and then walked in and looked in awe at all of the old vintage objects and then stopped to look at a charm that somehow called out to me. It looked kind of like a fan and then top was red and the bottom white. I grabbed the small charm and a black chain to go with it and then paid for it. After I paid for the two things, I went to a jewelry store and got it placed in a long velvet box. _

"_Your slow!" Naruto commented as I walked toward him with the velvet box in hand. "What did you get Sasuke?" He asked._

"_A necklace," I answered. Naruto laughed._

"_He's a guy and guy's don't wear girly things!" Naruto announced and then began to tow me away. We went home, got dressed, and then went over to the Uchiha mansion. I ignored everyone and went straight to Sasuke's backyard, for that was the only place that brought me peace and tranquility. _

"_Why do you always come out here?" Sasuke asked, braking the soothing silence. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled._

"_Because this garden brings me serenity," I replied. Sasuke chuckled and I looked at him and walked over. "You're a mysterious boy, Uchiha." I stated. Sasuke blinked as I leaned in, kissed his cheek, placed the velvet box in his hand and whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday."_

"_Thank you, Naruko." he said as he opened the box and then put the chain around his neck. "I'll treasure it always," he announced, winked, and then walked inside while clutched the charm. _

_**Flashback 2 End**_

_**Flashback 3**_

"_Why is he so popular?" I asked as I adjusted my fake glasses. Temari shrugged as I sat on her lap._

"_I don't know, but rumor has it that he has a crush on a girl in this school. Sadly, nobody knows who, so every girl is after his heart." She explained. I sighed and leaned back into her embrace. "Oh, and happy birthday!" Temari added. I giggled and hugged her tightly as Naruto walked out of his class with a girl clinging to his arm._

"_Stupid brother," I murmured as I got up and then began to walk ahead. Sasuke ran over to me and handed me a long velvet box. I looked at him confused._

"_Three years ago you gave me a present that I wear everyday, so I though I should give you something to wear as well." He explained. I smiled and opened the box. I could feel my heart speed up as I picked up the gold chain. The charm was a golden heart locket that had two separate initials on the inside. The left side of the heart had the initial 'S.U.' and the right had 'N.U.'_

"_Thank you, Sasuke. I love it," I said as Sasuke grabbed the chain and placed it around my neck. "I shall treasure it always," I said, quoting his words from three years ago._

"_Happy birthday, sweet little Naruko," he said and then ran off, back to his friends as I clutched the charm lightly within my hand. _

_**Flashback 3 End**_

_**Flashback 4**_

"_Did you hear!" Karin screamed as she ran over to Temari and me. I arched an eyebrow in curiosity as Temari sighed. Karin was one to gossip and spread news fast._

"_No, Karin, but even if we tell you that we don't want to know, you'll tell us anyway, so go on and tell us." Temari said. I giggled and looked at Karin. It was true. When we told her that we didn't care what she had to say, she would start talking about it anyway. _

"_Sasuke Uchiha hooked up with Hinata Hyuuga!" She exclaimed, making me spit out my lemonade in the process. I looked at her in utter shock as my heart exploded. A lump build in my throat and I could feel my eyes growing wider by the second. _

"_W-what?" I finally croaked. Temari looked me over and then frowned._

"_Karin, can you give us a moment? Why don't you go inform Shikamaru?" She suggested. Karin nodded and ran off to go tell Shikamaru the 'good' news. "Naruko, I know you like Sasuke, but we all knew this day would come. We're fourteen now and we should at least be able to understand that if we don't tell someone how we fell, then no feelings will be shared and they will eventually go for the next best thing." She said. I clenched my teeth and used almost all of my strength to swallow the treacherous lump in my throat._

"_I don't know what the fuck your talking about, Temari. I hate Sasuke!" I growled. Temari sighed and walked off, leaving me alone. I tossed everything off the table and growled. First, was me getting stabbed last year on my thirteenth birthday and now this? Why me? I ran ass fast as I could. I had no fucking idea where I was going, I just needed to get away. I leaned against a tree and cried._

"_Why are you crying?" Someone asked. I looked up and froze as I my eyes were greeted by a pair of emotionless black ones. _

"_None of your business," I sneered._

"_I'm trying to help and you get mad? That's not very fair." He said as he leaned on the tree opposite of mine. "My name is Sai and you?" He introduced. I bit my lower lip._

"_Naruko," I answered. He smiled and then walked over and leaned in, leaving his face only an inch away from mine. _

"_A girl as pretty as you shouldn't cry, my sweet little Naruko." he complimented. I smiled and put my lips to his ear._

"_Thank you," I whispered and then waked back to the school. The first thing I saw was Sasuke sitting down at the popular table with Hinata on his lap. I bit back the tears that threatened to come and walked right passed the popular table, all the while, trying hard to erase Sasuke Uchiha from my heart._

_**Flashback 4 End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Compaints? Hopefully not. This chapter was just meant to show you how things were when Sasuke and Naruko were younger. If you would like to see the chain Naruko gave Sasuke, you can see it on the picture of Sasuke in my profile. Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. I really hope you like it and I'll try my best to always update as soon as I possibly can! :D<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

"Naruko, are you ready, yet!" Naruto asked. I sighed and glared at the door. It was his eleventh time asking if I was ready and I wad really starting to get annoyed with my, soon-to-be-ex, twin. I quickly did the last curl on my hair, grabbed my coat and walked out to the car. "Finally," he murmured. I slapped his arm and we laughed. It was Sasuke's nineteenth birthday and the entire school was at his house. We were going to throw him a surprise party while he was out today spending time with his brother. Kyuubi had helped set up the DJ booth and Orochimaru made a drink that I was too scared to taste.

"Hey, Naruko!" Temari greeted as I climbed out of the car. I ran into her arms as he jaw dropped. "Damn girl! You look down right _sexy_!" She shouted. All the boy's their turned our way and eyes me. I blushed and towed her inside the house. I was wearing a strapless black dress that cut off mid thigh and black stilettos. The black dress stuck my curves like a second skin and I loved it!

"You look hot, Temari." I said as I eyes her. She wore a one-shoulder ice purple dress that ended right above her knees and white heels that strapped up her leg.

"Of course I do," she said and we both laughed. I turned around and felt my breath hitch as I saw Sai enter the kitchen. Temari frowned. "Karin invited him out of habit," she explained as my eyes grew wide.

"Oh well," I caved and jumped as my phone rang. I looked at the collar ID and answered. "Hey, Sasu-Kun. Where are you at right now?" I asked as everyone immediately shut up.

"Itachi was acting stupid with this guy who challenged him to arm wrestling, so we decided to go home. We're in the car right now and going back to my house. Want to come over?" He asked in a seductive voice. I giggled.

"I would love to, but I'm busy tonight. Have a great birthday, love!" I said and then hung up. "There on their way back!" I announced and then everyone who was outside ran inside and immediately everyone turned off the lights. We listened closely as we heard Itachi park the car and then make their way to the house.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed as they entered. I made sure to keep my distance as everyone attacked Sasuke. I would probably be the last to tell him happy birthday, but I didn't care! Save the best for last, right? I smiled to myself and giggled as I saw Sasuke being flung around like a rag doll. Poor boy. After everyone said happy birthday to him, he walked over to me with a smile.

"Busy, huh?" He asked as he eyed my up and down several times. I giggled as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Yea, I'm too busy making sure you aren't murdered by the mob of students here to tell you happy birthday." I joked. Sasuke chuckled and kissed me. He licked my bottom, rouge violet, lip and I happily gave him an entrance. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and battled mine for unruly dominance. We pulled apart for air and leaned out foreheads against each other. "Now, Mr. Uchiha, it seems some of my lipstick is on your lips. I would wash that off unless you would like to be titled as a cross dresser." I teased. Sasuke laughed as I wiped off the rouge violet color that had stained his lips.

"Is the sweet kiss from your lips, my gift?" Sasuke asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, my gift is the most expensive of them all." I informed. Sasuke frowned and tightened his grip on me.

"I really hope you didn't buy me anything, especially not something expensive." He scold. I giggled and put my lips to his ear.

"Well, it seem we will have to wait and see." I said and then walked off toward the kitchen. Kyuubi sat on the counter, drinking red wine. I laughed and pulled myself up onto the counter next to him. "Hey, Kyuubi." I greeted. He smiled at me.

"Well, I must say that I have never checked out a girl before today. I think I might just go bisexual for you." He said. I giggled as his eyes scanned over my body.

"Now, Kyuubi, control yourself before I tell Itachi to punish you." I warned. He immediately straightened up and started gulping down the wine. I laughed and grabbed a cup of soda.

"Dear girl, you are dressed as sexy as can be and look twenty-one! Why are you drinking soda?" Kyuubi asked, snatching my cup away. I grimaced.

"Because I'm under age, now give me back my soda." I said. Kyuubi pouted and handed me a cup of red wine. "Kyuubi, give me my soda. I'm eighteen not twenty-one. No matter how old I may look, I'm still under age." I said as I tried to snatch back my cup, but he just kept shoving the red wine my way. I snapped and then snatched the red wine. "Fine!" I said and then downed the cup. The sweet crimson drink slid down my throat, burning it in the process. I slammed the cup on the counter and then extended my hand toward my soda cup. Kyuubi stared at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Damn girl. You can really drink that shit, you know that?" Kyuubi stated. I rolled my eyes, snatched my cup, and then walked back to the party, but for some reason I felt weak. That wouldn't have been my first time downing wine, so why was everything becoming blurry. What the fuck did Kyuubi put in that damn drink! I stumbled through the crowd. My vision was nothing but a huge blur, so I went the only way I knew, out back. I went out into the back yard and took deep breaths of fresh air, but nothing happened. I felt completely out of it. Someone slapped their hand over my mouth from behind and wrapped their other arm around my waist.

"Just be a good girl and so as I say," the person hissed. I was too weak to fight back and I was already half unconscious. I knew something was going on, but my mind didn't really register it. I was being towed away from Sasuke's house and that's all I needed to know. My other senses kicked in and I let out a loud scream and then bit down on the hand that was clamped over my mouth. Sasuke and Naruto ran out of the house with Kyuubi and Itachi close behind. Whatever had awoken to let out that scream and bite, had now fallen asleep. I was slowly losing consciousness again. I could people talking, but their voices were blurred. I felt like I was listening to them while my head was under water. I finally lost control of whatever consciousness I had and blacked out, but I was positive that the last face I saw was Sai's.

"Wake up, love." Sasuke's voice cooed. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled at the Uchiha in front of me. He stroked my cheek as I slowly sat up. My head was killing me.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to ignore the stabbing pain in my head.

"Were you drinking last night?" Sasuke asked. Last night? I looked at the time and frowned. It was already eleven o'clock in the morning.

"I only drank one cup of wine and that was because Kyuubi forced me," I defended. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi with rage.

"Kyuubi, what did you put into that one cup?" Sasuke sneered. Kyuubi sighed and handed Sasuke a small pack of pills. "You drugged my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, his anger growing. I grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned his face to look at me.

"Enough, Sasuke. I don't know why Kyuubi did it, but I'm pretty sure he had good reason, right, Kyuubi?" I asked. We all looked over at him as he leaned back on the door and nodded.

"Then what the fuck was the reason for you to drug _my _girl?" Sasuke hissed.

"Sai threatened me. He said that if I didn't drug Naruko, he would kill Itachi." Kyuubi explained. I looked away from him and got up. I grabbed onto Sasuke for support.

"You have any pain killers?" I asked. Sasuke nodded and Itachi went into the bathroom, then came back with a container of aspirin.

"So, because you believed that fucking idiot, you drugged Naruko and almost got her raped?" Sasuke asked. Raped? I spit out my water and looked at them in shock. Sasuke frowned as he realized why I had reacted in such a way. "Sai got away from us after you fainted. We searched for him and when we found him he was already removing your bra." Sasuke explained. I officially felt sick to my core. Wait, if he was at my bra already, did that mean he take my dress of? I looked down and saw that I was wearing one of Sasuke's button up shirts and let out a sigh of relief that I wasn't naked, because that would really be awkward.

"We'll leave you two alone," Itachi said and then dragged Kyuubi out. I looked around and finally noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is my brother?" I asked. Sasuke frowned.

"He's not so happy right now and stormed away after the cops took Sai." Sasuke explained. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. Naruto is a strong boy. He'll be fine." I assured his. Sasuke smiled and kissed me, but cut the kiss short as he pulled away and looked at me with curiosity. "What?" I asked.

"I never got my gift," Sasuke said. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm telling you that its very expensive." I said. Sasuke smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Then give it to me," he replied. I giggled and ran out of the room. I asked everyone to leave the house for a couple of hours and then slowly made my way back up to the room.


	13. Chapter 13

I creaked open the door and felt a dark smirk creep onto my face. Last nights couldn't sop me as I slowly made my way into the room and locked the door behind me. Sasuke looked at me for a moment and then finally caught on. He smirked and then sat on the bed as I walked over, pushed him down, and crawled on top of him. I captured his sweet lips with mine and kissed him with every ounce of passion humanly possible as he began to suck on my lower lip. Sasuke ran his hands up and down my body as I slowly began to remove his shirt and he mine. After both shirts were removed, I unbuttoned and zipped down his pants as he licked my neck and removed my underwear. After all of our lower half was gone, he pulled us onto the bed and climbed on top of me, all the while, unclipping my bra and letting his lips travel down my body.

"So this is my gift?" He asked as he moved his lips back up to my neck. I giggled and nodded. "Best one ever," he whispered into my ear in a sexy seductive voice. I smiled and trapped his lips with mine, forcing my tongue into his mouth. At last, he moved himself into me, making me moan aloud and arch my back. Sasuke pressed my hips down as he moved and out of my inner cavern.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear as my breathing hitched. Sasuke chuckled and pulled his face up to mine. Our lips weren't even an inch apart and I could feel his lips against mine as he spoke.

"I love you too," he replied, his lips brushing mine ad he spoke, sending shivers up and down my spine. Sasuke moved his lips back down my neck and then captured my right nipple with his mouth. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his raven locks as he sucked on my breast and thrust into me. Fuck did I love it. Sasuke licked every inch of my body, and I his. We continued this process until our bodies reached their limits. We both had cum at out braking point and moaned together. Both of our bodies were coded with sweat and it was sexy the way they were intertwined with one another, but after about three or four hours, we collapsed, breathing heavily. I cuddled on his chest and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

"Happy birthday," I whispered, still out of breath. Sasuke chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you for that best birthday present ever," he said. I giggled and kissed his neck. "We should get some rest since we are both completely out of breath," he suggested. I agreed and then slowly fell asleep with my Uchiha.

"We're home!" I could hear Itachi announce from downstairs. I yawned and sat up as I rubbed my eye with the back of my fist.

"Where the fuck is my clothes?" I whispered as I got up with a sheet and looked around. I found my bra and underwear and slipped them on as I pulled out a shirt from Sasuke dresser and put it on. After I fixed my hair I ran downstairs and smiled at Itachi and Kyuubi, who once spotted me, hid something behind their backs. I smirked. "What you have there?" I asked as I tossed myself onto the couch, making the shirt rise and expose more thigh. Kyuubi and Itachi gulped as they looked me over. Itachi was originally bisexual, but Kyuubi wasn't. He was a straight out a gay, but apparently he was only bi for me.

"N-nothing," Kyuubi stuttered. I giggled and then raised my pointer finger and beckoned them to come toward me in a seductive way. Both boys, on instinct, did as instructed and approached me. As soon as they were close enough, I leaned closer, wrapped my arms around Itachi and snatched whatever he was hiding. I stared at the object in my hand and then burst out in a roar of laughter. I fell back onto the couch and kicked my legs up in the air. I could see the two boys blushing a deep crimson as they looked at me and I knew why. I was wearing Sasuke shirt and kicking my legs up in the air, what do you expect they are seeing? Awkward, right?

"God, I love this girl," Itachi stated as he cocked his head and continued to look at me. I straightened up and sat up, adjusting the shirt in the process. A small yawn filled the house and we all snapped our heads up toward the top of the staircase. My jaw dropped at the sight of Sasuke. He was standing there with absolutely _nothing_ on. "My goodness that boy," Itachi growled as he slapped his hand over his boyfriend's eyes.

"Hey!" Kyuubi scold. I looked away from Sasuke, blushing. What was he thinking? Sasuke walked down stairs and Kyuubi pushed Itachi's hand away. "Man, kid. I think your bigger than your older brother," he said as he cocked his head and stared at Sasuke's penis. I giggled and covered my face with a pillow.

"Kyuubi, that's just uncomfortable." Sasuke admitted. I could hear a dresser being opened and then peeked out of the pillow and saw Sasuke putting on some boxers and black jeans. I let out a sigh of relief and screamed when I heard the font door kicked open.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"In the living room!" Sasuke informed. Naruto walked into the living room as Sasuke zipped up his paints.

"Naruko!" Naruto screamed as he ran over and tackled me, knocking us both off the couch. I giggled and blushed as I realized that the shirt rolled up and was exposing a little of my bra. That's how high it rolled up! Naruto looked me over and arched an eyebrow. "I could have sworn that you were wearing another shirt when I left." He noted. I gave a guilty laugh and looked at Sasuke, who was smirking as he looked me over and leaning against the wall. I growled and slowly got up.

"Goodness, if I ever had to choose it would be so hard. The sexy Naruko or the super hott Sasuke," Kyuubi murmured. Itachi snapped and socked his boyfriend's arm.

"Well, it isn't hard for me! In fact, I already chose and I pick Naruko!" Itachi screamed, picked me up bridal style-making me blush-, and then stormed off to his room and slammed the door. "Sorry, Naruko. I just get jealous fast." He apologized as he set me down on the bed and then sat n the floor with a pout. I smiled and then gasped when I heard footsteps running up the stairs and then banging on the door.

"Itachi!" I could hear Naruto and Sasuke growl in unison. I sighed and smiled at the man before me.

"I know how you feel," I admitted as I moved onto the ground beside him. "Remember that day I confessed everything to you?" I asked. Itachi smiled and looked at me.

"How could I forget? You looked like an angel in the night that day," he complimented. I giggled as the memory flooded into me.

_**Flashback**_

_I cried in Sasuke's backyard. It was Christmas and Sasuke was throwing a Christmas party. I sat in his backyard staring at flowers as tears streamed down my face like water in a waterfall. Snow fell from the sky like rain from clouds. I was wearing a strapless white dress that was like a second skin over my boobs and then swung loosely up to mid-thigh, white heals that strapped up my leg, and a white bow on my hair. My hair was loose and looked like a halo around me. _

"_Why are you crying?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up and connected eyes with Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. I avoided the question, stood up, and walked out into the snow. Why was I crying? Was that his question? There were thousands of reasons for tears, but my tears were nothing special. They had been coming a lot over the past year. "You look like a real snow angel out there," Itachi said. I spun around and looked at him in shock._

"_Excuse me?" I asked._

"_I said that you look like a real snow angel. They way you golden hair looks like light surrounding you soft pale body and the way your eyes shine a brighter sapphire than anything I have ever seen." He complimented. I blushed and half smiled._

"_Thank you, Itachi." I said. Itachi walked out onto the snow with me._

"_Will you tell me the reason behind those dreadful tears that disguise your loving face?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Aren't you cold?" He asked as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I blushed and then sat on the bench swing that was on their back terrace. _

"_Itachi, I'm in love with Sasuke." I blurted out. Itachi blinked in shock and then gave me a gentle smile._

"_I never would have expected that. Ha! No one would have!" He joked as he winked at me. I smiled and looked up at the white sky._

"_It hurts to see him with another girl. Everything was going fine today until Sasuke and Hinata met under a mistletoe and French-kissed each other, I snapped. My heart felt dead and I wanted nothing more than a dark solitude." I explained. Itachi pulled me close and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked at him in shock._

"_That was for good luck. Don't let envy cloud you sense of judgment, Naruko. Your one of the most beautiful girls in the world and if you weren't fifteen, nine years younger than me, and I wasn't dating Kyuubi, I would have fucked you by now and made you mine." Itachi said. I could feel my cheeks burn and looked away. Was he kidding?_

"_Itachi, that's very strange," I admitted. Itachi chuckled and gave me another kiss on the cheek._

"_You're a b, but yet you always make those things look bigger when you wear gorgeous dresses like that." he flattered. I giggled and looked up at him. "I don't know if its Sasuke, but I'm pretty sure love will find you, just be patient." He said and then walked inside, leaving me alone. I smiled at the sky for a moment and then walked back inside to the party. _

_**Flashback End**_

"I meant every word I said," Itachi stated, pulling me from my train of thought. I looked at him and smiled.

"I know," I whispered in reply as I cradled his cheek with the palm of my hand. "I know," I repeated as I slowly leaned forward and kissed Itachi's cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

Itachi blushed and ran his fingers over the spot on his cheek where I had just kissed him. He looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled, winked, and put my lips to his ear.

"A very sweet friend told me that a kiss upon the cheek is a form of good luck." I whispered and then got up and outstretched my hand toward him. Itachi chuckled and grabbed my hand and stood up. Our hands were still intertwined as the door was kicked open.

"Let go of my girlfriend," Sasuke sneered. Itachi rolled his eyes and I sighed as we parted our hands. Sasuke and Naruto stormed into the room and over to me just to stared looking me over. I blushed and cringed away from their curious eyes. Creepy.

"Relax. He didn't touch me," I assured them. Both boys let out a sigh of relied as Kyuubi walked into the room and leaned against the door jamb. I looked at how relaxed he was. The idiot looked like he didn't care whether Itachi had touched me or not. I clenched my teeth and looked at Itachi, who was smiling at me. I blinked and then smiled back, making Sasuke growl. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his chest.

"I knew he wouldn't touch her. Itachi would never betray me," Kyuubi stated. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. Naruto sighed and then walked out of the room. Sasuke began to tow me toward the door, but I pulled away, ran over to Itachi, and kissed his cheek one more time.

"You kissed me twice, so I shall do the same." I said with a giggle. Sasuke clenched his fist and growled, but I grabbed his face between my hands and captured his lips with a long and passionate kiss. "You will always be my one and only," I assure him as I pulled my lips away from his and then pulled him back downstairs with Naruto, leaving Itachi and Kyuubi alone.

"So… always?" Sasuke asked as he pulled me close, from behind, and began to nibble on my ear. I giggled and nodded.

"Always," I repeated. Sasuke purred into my ear as we walked into the living room. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked us over.

"Hey, Sasuke," he called. Sasuke looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "Where is your shirt and why were you zipping up your pants in the living room?" Naruto questioned. I sighed and Sasuke stiffened. _Damn over protective dobe_, I thought as I glared at my twin.

"Your sister tossed my shirt somewhere in my room, along with the rest of my clothes and I have no more clean clothes. These aren't my jeans, but Kyuubi's." Sasuke explained. I froze and so did Naruto. We both looked right at Sasuke with wide, horror struck eyes.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Naruto chocked. I gave him a guilty smile and tossed a deathly glare at Sasuke.

"Traitor," I growled, pulled away, and then ran upstairs and locked myself in a random room. I could hear someone running up the stairs, so I quickly began to look around and finally realized that I was in a girl's room. Why was there a girl's room in a men's house? I felt a cold chill run down my spine and suddenly regretted ever entering. I wanted to run out of there, but my body disobeyed and stood frozen. "Move," I commanded aloud. Nothing. My body just wouldn't do as told.

"Naruko?" I could hear Naruto call. The sound of his voice sent a soothing vibration through my body and allowed me to move. I ran right out of the room, and straight into my brother, making me stumble back and fall on my butt. Ouch. I looked up at Naruto and gave him a guilty grin as he extended his hand toward me. "In truth, I want to murder Sasuke for taking your v-card, but it isn't my place to punish him. As long as you consented toward it, I have no right to touch your boyfriend." He explained. I looked at my older brother in shock.

"About time," I joked. Naruto winked and helped me off the ground. "Onii-Chan, no matter how many boyfriends I have, I will always be your little sister." I assured him. Naruto gave me a gentle smile as he caressed my cheek with the palm of his hand.

"It took me this long to realize that. You grew up before me, little sister. I am extremely proud of you, but if my idiot friend ever hurts you, you tell me and I'll personally be more than happy to kill him in cold blood." He joked. I laughed and hugged him.

"Umm, I have some girl clothes you can borrow, so you wont have to keep walking around in my shirt." Sasuke said, drawing our attention. We both looked at him, looked at me, and then nodded quickly. Sasuke chuckled. "The room you just came out of is the room of my step-sister, who nobody likes. Her name is Karin, so go ahead and use anything you find if it fits. As for the shirts, I really thing they wont because Karin is flat and, well, you have huge boobs." He explained. Naruto and I blinked at him.

"Watch it, Uchiha." I hissed. Sasuke beamed and Naruto sighed as I walked back into the room and looked through the clothes. I put on a pair of short purple shorts and squeezed my fucking huge boobs into a shirt. Okay, lets just say it was a full shirt, but after I out it on, it exposed my belly button. Hey, at least I looked hott. I walked back out and down into the living room where the boys were. Sasuke's jaw dropped at the sight of me and Naruto grinned.

"Man, I have a sexy sister. No wonder we're twins. You can't even tell us apart." Naruto said. Sasuke wrinkled his nose as he looked Naruto over and then ran over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, putting his lips to my ear.

"You have no idea what kind of thoughts are swimming in my head as I see you in this outfit," He purred. I giggled and looked into his eyes, I moved my lips closer to his and smirked.

"Oh yes I do," I said in a seductive voice as my lips brushed against his with every word that I spoke.

"Can you not do that in front of me! Fucking ingrates… Anyway, we got to get home Naru-Chan." Naruto stated. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Okay," I replied, pulled away from Sasuke, and then skipped over to my big brother and linked arms with him. "Did mom or dad call?" I asked. In truth, I missed them, but I have always acted as if I never gave a shit. Naruto looked into my eyes for a moment and then shook his head slowly, making a frown appear on my face, but I quickly put on a smile and giggled. "Oh, well. They are very busy people and it's not like I really give a damn," I said. Naruto clenched his teeth and then began to tow me toward the door. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke!" I yelled over my shoulder as I was yanked right out of the house. I ran into Naruto's car and as soon as he put the keys in, started messing with his stations. We went home and started packing for Christmas brake. I had forgot that we were going over our grandparents house.

"I'm glad we're going to be able to get away from this house for some time," Naruto noted. I looked over at him and frowned.

"Why? Your hardly ever here anyway," I grumbled as I continued packing. Naruto looked over at me and sighed as I folded my shirts and put them into my bag.

"I'm sorry I'm not always around either, Naruko, but Sakura likes it when I go over her house." Naruto explained. I honestly, didn't care. I got used to being alone after he got with her when we were fourteen. I've spent most of my time alone at home.

"I don't care about that. Let's just finish packing," I said as then walked out of my room. The phone ringing was like my music to my ears. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, runt! I just wanted to let you and Naruto know that you guys are allowed to bring friends!" Grandma informed. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, thanks for taking the time to call and tell us that, Obaa-Chan!" I said with a giggle. She laughed and then I cringed as I heard a bottle brake and grandpa scream. Oh boy, they were at it again. I smiled to myself. "I'll tell Naruto. Bye," I said quickly and then hung up.

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked as he waked into the living room.

"That grandma says that we can invite whom ever we want to go to her house for the next three weeks." I said. Naruto practically exploded in joy as he got his cell phone and immediately called Sakura. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone to call Sasuke.

"Yo, this is Sasuke." He answered. I giggled. "I know that cute little laugh anywhere. Hey, Naru-Chan." He greeted. I beamed.

"Hey, Sasu-Kun. Um, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with Naruto and I to our grandparent's house?" I asked.

"Go over? For Christmas break?" He asked.

"Yea, Naruto is inviting Sakura and you were the first person who came to my mind." I explained. I could hear Sasuke chuckle on the other end and turned a deep shade of red. "Don't laugh at me," I barked. He shut up and then started laughing again. "Bastard," I grumbled.

"I'm just fucking with you, Naruko. Yea, I would be more then happy to go with you. I'll get my stuff ready and then drive over to your house." Sasuke said. I smiled.

"That'd be great! See you then!" I exclaimed and then hung up the phone. Naruto walked back into the living room with the same kind of smile. "So, Sakura said yea?" I asked. He collapsed onto the couch with a dreamy face and nodded. I giggled and then ran over and jumped onto his lap. "That's great, 'cause Sasuke said yes too!" I announced. Naruto and I laughed and waited patiently for our lovers to arrive. Sasuke got there before Sakura and just sat on the couch, making out with me as Naruto waited for his girlfriend while glaring at us.

"Fucking love birds," he growled. Sasuke and I shot him a deadly glare and then continued kissing.

"Naruto-Kun!" We could all hear Sakura call from outside. All of our bags were already in the car, we were just waiting on her. Sakura went with Naruto in his car and I went with Sasuke. The drive toward my grandparents house was hilarious. Sasuke and Naruto were talking through a blue tooth. The blue tooth that they had was connected to the car so anyone else in the care would be able to listen to the conversation as if listening to the radio. They were fighting over the directions until Sakura and I finally stepped in and we all stared arguing. Sakura in I were sort of like in a team since we both wanted to go the right way while both boys though of two completely different directions.

"Stubborn bastards," I grumbled as we parked the car in front of our grandparents house. Sakura nodded in agreement while both boys shot us a glare. I shrugged and pulled out my bags, ready for spending Christmas with family and friends.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, Uchiha! Its good to see your stupid face around here again!" Grandma Tsunade said as she wrapped her arm around Sasuke's shoulders and took a drink from her sake bottle. I giggled and went to my room and started unpacking. Yes, I had my own room at my grandparents house. I could hear Sasuke scream. Tsunade most like slapped his ass or something.

"Naruko!" A familiar voice called. I spun around and smiled at my grandfather, Jiraya. He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, but then quickly pulled away and looked down. "What's this? Is it just me or is there a huge pillow blocking our hug?" He asked. I felt my left eye twitch a little and blushed.

"No, its not a pillow you feel." I finally said. Jiraya's eyes grew wide as he took a step back and looked me up and down several times.

"Oh my stars! The heavens have rained down upon me. Naruko you are like my dream woman! You've got huge and round-, also lots of curves, and my goodness gorgeous legs!" He exclaimed. Gross. "You would be a perfect model to help me in writing my stories," he said with a smirk. Before I could say anything, Jiraya fell forward, clutched the back of his head. "Ouch!" he shouted. I looked up and saw Sasuke and Naruto glaring at him.

"Perverted old man," they both hissed. I sighed and extended my hand toward Jiraya.

"Get up, Ojii-San." I said. Jiraya looked up at me for a moment and then smiled brightly. I almost cringed at the sudden spark in his eyes.

"Oh, your so sweet my lovely Naruko!" He said as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I wrinkled my nose and felt my blood boil and Jiraya rubbed his head against my boobs. Naruto and Sasuke cracked their knuckles. I grinded my teeth and socked him right in the face. I felt a dark smirk spread across my face that made all three of them take a step back. I forced tears to fall and began to cry. In seconds, Tsunade was at the door with a pissed off look on her face and a broken sake bottle… or weapon in her case.

"What is going on in here? Naruko, are you aright? You boys better start explaining things!" Tsunade screamed as she ran over to me and pulled me close to her. I laid my head on her should and continued to cry as Sasuke and Naruto tried to make a brake for it, but were yanked back by Jiraya, who gave them pleading eyes and a pout.

"Jiraya was molesting Naruko!" Both boys announced in unison and then pulled away from Jiraya and ran out the door. I sweat dropped.

"You tried to molest my little Naruko?" Tsunade hissed the question. Jiraya's eyes grew wide as he looked at me. I smirked at him and then cried louder and tightened my grip on Tsunade.

"Obaa-Chan, I was so scared. He said he wanted me to model for one of his perverted books and then he rubbed his face against my boobs." I whined. Tsunade fumed. I watched with wide eyes as she cracked her knuckles and beat the living hell out of Jiraya. Ouch. He's definitely going to be sore everywhere in the morning… or now. Jiraya finally escaped her grip and tried to crawl away, but Tsunade grabbed him by the legs and dragged him out of my room. I stood there for a moment in stunned silence and then ran out of the room and tackled Sakura down to the ground.

"Naruko!" She complained with a laugh. I giggled and hugged her tight. "What are you doing, silly girl?" She asked as she sat up, with me still on her. I shrugged. "Well, how about we do something fun while the boys act like idiot and continue to hide in the closet from your grandmother?" She asked. I laughed and agreed. Sakura and I left the house, after stealing Naruto's car, and went to the movies.

"If you like me, then say you like me! I'm never going down! I'm never giving up! I'm never going to leave, so put your hands up! If you like me, then say you like me!" I sang as Sakura and I danced in a nightclub. We danced around, grinding on each other, like idiots as I drank a Virgin Piña Colada. What? I'm not twenty-one yet, so a virgin is all I can get. Ha-ha, virgin. That's something I'm not. Sakura, on the other hand, used a fake ID and got drunk as hell. I watched as she stumbled over and cursed out people, who _she_ bumped into, for being in her way.

"I hate people who pump into others," she grumbled as we left the club at two o'clock in the morning. I felt my left eye twitch a little and agreed with her as I helped her into the car. "Wait, I'm supposed to drive. I'm older," she argued. I looked at her in shock.

"Yes, but your drunk, so I drive." I snapped. She looked at me for a moment and then squinted her eyes as if she was trying to make out where exactly I was. I sighed.

"I'm not drunk!" She finally protested, loudly, making me jump back. I laughed at myself and shook my head at her in disappointment.

"Yes, Sakura, you are. Besides, one month doesn't really make a fucking difference." I said as I slammed the passenger door shut on her before she could say another word and then walked over to the driver's side. We drove back to the house, Sakura grumbling something about Chinese food the whole way.

"Are we home yet?" Sakura asked. I rolled my eyes. She was already sitting on the couch and still asking such a stupid question? I didn't even bother to answer and I flicked the lights on and sat down next to her.

"C'mon. Its already late, Sakura. Let me help you get to the guest bedroom," I suggested. Sakura pulled me into a tight embrace and out her lips to my ear. I felt shivers run down my spine as her breathing tickled my neck.

"I want to sleep with you," she said, her lips brushing my ear with every words. I sighed and let her sleep with me. Sakura cuddled on me after I got into bed. I couldn't sleep so well. She was on top of me! After I made sure she was fast asleep, crawled out from under her and ran out of the room.

"Naruko?" A cool and familiar voice asked in the dark. I followed the sound of it and connected eyes with my raven haired lover. "What the hell happened to you and Sakura? You two took off with Naruto's car without telling us and now you come home without a word!" He scold. "I ho-!" I pressed my lips against his and shut him up before he could say another word.

"Shh! Sakura is sleeping and, trust me, you do _not_ want her to wake up right now." I whispered and then peeked back into the room. Sasuke nodded and followed my gaze. Sakura was, literally, all over the bed. I sighed. "I'm going to go and seek refuge in Naruto's room." I said as I began to walk down the hall, but Sasuke pulled me back and into a tight embrace.

"Why don't you just sleep with me?" he asked. I smiled as he brushed a stray hair from my face and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Do you want me to?" I asked. Sasuke purred and nodded. I laughed and kissed him. "I will put you in a cage one day and make you my prisoner, dear sweet and seductive raven." I warned. Sasuke chuckled and put his lips to my ear.

"I don't mind as long as I am your only prisoner, my loving fox." He assured me. I smiled and looked into his gorgeous ebony eyes.

"Well, we'll see." I joked. Sasuke growled and pulled me into a deep and enchanting kiss. I smiled and giggled against his lips as he tightened his grip around my waist and at the back of my head, which only deepened the kiss.

"No one is allowed to touch these sweet pink lips, but me." he said. I smiled and nodded. "Understand?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"I already said yes, what more do you want?" I asked.

"For you to kiss me with what is mine and only mine," he said. I laughed and did as he said. I kissed him slowly and gently.

"I want Chinese food!" I could hear Sakura scream inside. Sasuke and I laughed at her for a moment and then walked over to his room.

"I'm actually happy I saw you in the hallway. If I don't I would most likely be sleeping with Naruto in his room." I admitted. Sasuke laughed and then crawled into the bed next to me.

"Yea, but he would most likely kick you off. Literally. Naruto sleeps like a maniac. He kicks everywhere and before you know it, he's sleeping upside down and he's kicking you face." He grumbled. I giggled.

"You would know that!" I said as I cuddled next to him.

"Remember that I used to sleep over your house a lot when we were younger." he reminded me. I nodded and kissed him. "Goodnight, Naruko." he whispered. I smiled.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." I replied and then slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, anyway, here is the newest chapter! I do not own the song Naruko was singing in the nightclub. The song is called <em>Say You Like Me<em> by _We The Kings_! Thanks for being supportive and reading and leaving reviews. I really appreciate it and I promise to try and update as fast as I can. **


	16. Chapter 16

I fell back in my chair in laughter as Naruto opened a gift that exploded in his face. Literally. It was a Jack-in-the-Box, so when he opened it, it popped out with confetti. Naruto spit out some of the confetti from his mouth and pulled the tag from the box to see whom it was from. After he read it, he looked back at Sakura and me. We gave him a small wave and then burst out in a fit of laughter. It was exactly twelve o'clock midnight. Today was Christmas and Naruto was super excited that he went to sleep by the tree with a BB gun. I remember he said something about shooting the fat off of jolly old Saint Nick and stealing all the gifts.

"Here Sasuke, this one is from Naruko!" Tsunade said as she handed the small box rapped in silver paper. Sasuke smiled at me as he carefully unwrapped the gift and then practically died when he saw what was inside. To me: it was a stupid little thing, but to Sasuke: it was his dream. I watched as he pulled out the gorgeous silver kunai blade. Yes, the blade was made out of silver with something black at the end. The man had told me the black was something created from an asteroid to make it more sharp, so I asked him to encrypt the blade with Old English writing and write out Sasuke Uchiha.

"Thank you, Naruko. I love it," Sasuke said, right behind me now. I jumped in fear and then relaxed into his embrace as he kissed my neck.

"It's just a stupid thing, but if you sleep with it while I'm in the bed with you, I am getting the hell out of there." I said. Sasuke and the others laughed as we opened the rest of our gifts. I got a gorgeous silver chain with a golden bear at the end of it from Sakura, a golden bracelet that spells out my name from Tsunade, and a perverted book and bra and underwear from Jiraya. That one gift made everyone beat the crap out of him.

"Naruko, this gift is from Sasuke _and_ me." Naruto said as he handed me a small box wrapped in orange and black wrapping paper. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, its okay. Having you two around is all I need," I said. Sasuke and Naruto frowned, pouted, and started shoving the box at me. "Fine!" I caved as their poking began at my ribs began to get irritating. Both boys gave each other high-five as I pulled off the cute paper and pried open the box. Inside was one black key with a fox design and a car remote connected to it. Once I realized what it was I looked up at the boys with wide eyes. "You didn't," I shut up as both boys walked over and pulled apart the curtains. Sitting in the driveway, was a black Brabus Mercedes Benz with a small orange nine-tailed fox painted on the back window. I ran out of the house and straight to the car.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked. I turned to the boys.

"That is the stupidest question ever! I love it!" I exclaimed as I attacked the boys. I hugged and kissed them both on the cheek. I pressed the small button with a door on it that was on the remote, and watched as the door literally opened by extending upward. "That is so badass!" I got into the car and ran my fingers over the stirring-wheel.

"How about we take it for a test drive?" Naruto asked as he got into the back and Sasuke sat next to me. I nodded and started up the car and watched as the door slowly lowered themselves back down and shut.

"I fucking love this car," I whispered as I put the car on Drive 4. "Let's see how fast this baby can go," I said with a dark smirk as I hit the gas and the car shot forward. The speed of the car sent my adrenaline pulsing and damn did it feel good! "I am so going street racing on this beauty!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked. I smiled.

"Nothing, Naru-Kun." I replied as I slowed the speed and got it into the speed limit. "Damn, now I feel civilized." I joked. Naruto and Sasuke laughed and shook their heads.

"Civilized? Its because you are!" Naruto said. I stuck my tongue at him in the rearview mirror and smirked.

"How about we do the roller coaster and a three-sixty once we reach the bottom?" I asked. Naruto's eyes grew wide as Sasuke gave me a sexy smirk.

"That actually sounds like fun. Do it!" Sasuke encouraged, which looked like Naruto wanted to beat the shit out of him for. Before anyone could say another word I did a quick U-turn and went back into the more isolated part of the town. Literally, it was mostly desert and no cops past by there and there were lots of hills.

"This is so unsafe!" Naruto screamed as he put on his seatbelt and started to pray. I rolled my eyes and picked up my speed. For some of you who don't know what a roller coaster is: its when you drive up a steep hill and shoot down as fast as you can. Three-sixty? Its when you do a full turn circle at full speed. Pretty fun shit when you think about it. I used to do stuff like that all the time when I would steal Naruto's car at night and head out to street races.

"We could most likely die from this, so out of pure instinct, I'm going to torture Naruto." Sasuke said. I glanced at him with confusion, and gasped when he grabbed my face and captured my lips with his, sending shivers down my spine. Was he crazy? Sasuke forced apart my lips and sent his tongue in for full mouth examination. I groaned and pushed away from him, but he merely chuckles. I sighed and went back to looking at the road only to find a dog in my path. I dodged it, but the car went swerving and we were all screaming.

"Oh shit!" Naruto screamed as the car finally came to a dead stop. We both looked at Sasuke, who burst out into a roar of laughter. I grunted and started driving again. "Well, that should be a lesson to stop this crazy roller coaster and three-sixty idea, right? I glanced at him through the rearview mirror as if he was crazy. What kind of question was that? I would never give up on a thought! I smirked at him, shook my head, and picked up my speed again. "Why did I choose to get you a car of all things?" He grumbled to himself. Sasuke was quiet, but even I could see that he was thinking some pretty sinister thoughts.

"Don't worry so much, Naru-Kun. We're just trying to have a little fun. Besides, what could happen?" I asked as I sped up. Reckless? No. Risk taker? Hell yea! I slammed my foot on the gas, forcing the car forward at full speed as we drew closer to the hill o my choice. Why did I choose that hill? Because its pretty badass and one of the biggest that I know.

"Man, do I love you!" Sasuke exclaimed as he grabbed my hand. I giggled and loved the feeling of my adrenaline coursing through my veins and pumping my blood.

"Yea, you better." I joked. Sasuke chuckled as the car finally reached the top. We all screamed in glee, well, except Naruto. He was screaming in paranoid fear. "I am so going to do this again!" I screamed as the car shot downward n the hill. As soon as we hit flat surface I span the car in a full throttle three-sixty! I'm such a tomboy when it comes to cars.

"Fuck that was badass, Naru." Sasuke commented in a small and out of breath voice. I leaned over and made out with him, completely forgetting about my terrified older brother.

"Umm, can we get back to the house, so I can fuck the daylights out of my girlfriend?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke and I jump in the process. I giggled and started the car up again. "No more roller coasters or three-sixties please." he pleaded. I rolled my eyes as I started to drive back toward our grandparents house. I finally realized the silence that clouded over the car and turned on the radio, which was a touch. The first song that began to play was _You Belong With Me _by _Taylor Swift_. I wasn't her biggest fan, but I won't lie and say I don't like her. She sang nice and a lot of her songs made sense. _You Belong With Me_ was a song I would listen to a lot when Sasuke was still dating Hinata. The lyrics were tattooed into my mind the way Sasuke's name was tattooed into my heart.

"Naruko," Sasuke called as I parked and got out of the car. I looked up at him with a smile. "I love you," he whispered, sending my blood flowing toward my face.

"As I love you," I replied and then walked into the house with Naruto and Sasuke close behind. After we entered the house, I suddenly wished the cops had arrested me for speeding and reckless driving so that I could be more than ten miles away from it. "What are they doing here?" I asked, my voice filled with shock and hate. I looked back and almost felt the dreaded blood lust that was emanating off of my big brother as his eyes dilated. Sitting on the couch next to Sakura was both Sai and Hinata.

"Sai said that he couldn't stay away from his girlfriend and that Hinata couldn't stay away from her boyfriend, so I invited them to come over." Jiraya said with a huge grin. And there went the holiday cheer…

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Hoe Hello! LoL Anyway, this AN is to inform you that you are able to see a picture of Naruko's car on my profile. And for those who don't know, you can also see pics of the charatcers. I only choose hott pics! LoL Okay, so thanks for reading and thank you to those who review! I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Took me long enough... -,-'**


	17. Chapter 17

"Sai isn't Naruko's boyfriend and Sakura isn't my girlfriend!" Sasuke snapped, making me jump considering I was right next to him. "I'm with Naruko and those two are just asshole who nobody wants around," he continued.

"Get them the hell out of here before I do," Naruko sneered. He was looking down, knowing that if he looked up at them, he would snap and most likely rip Sai's throat out. I reached over and laid my hand on his shoulder, but no matter what I did his rage was above normal. His eyes had dilated and I could practically taste the hate that emanated off of his body.

"Naru-Kun," I called. He gasped and looked right at me, connecting our eyes. "I know you hate them, so do Sasuke and I. What Sai had done to me was wrong and what happened with Hinata was an accident." I said, but he shook his head and I looked at him confused.

"Your wrong my sweet little innocent sister. What happened with Hinata was no accident. I had a long chat with her after the accident and she had told me that she saw the glass there." He explained. I looked back at Hinata in shock, but she only glared at me and looked away. I looked down, letting my blond hair fall over and cover my face like curtains on a window. Hinata had done it on purpose? She had saw the glass? Why?

"Was popularity that important to you?" I asked through clenched teeth. No answer. I looked up at Hinata with a deadly glare. "Answer," I sneered. She sighed and nodded. "Your nothing but a selfish bitch. I don't know how or why Sasuke had chose to date _you_ out of all the fucking people in this God damned world!" I shouted, making her flinch and look at me in shock. Jiraya stared at them in shock for a moment and then narrowed his eyes as the realization of the current situation had finally sunk into his brain.

"I'll just be on my way then," Jiraya said and then ran the hell out of there. I narrowed my eyes and glared at Hinata. She cringed from my gaze and I walked over and back handed her across the face. She looked back at me in shock as I let my blond hair shadow my eyes.

"I hate you and you don't deserve Sasuke." I growled. She gasped and tackled me down. I screamed as she yanked on my hair. I flipped us around and socked her in the eyes and elbowed her stomach. Hinata gasped and began to scratch me with her fake nails. I grabbed her hands. "I'm going to rip these damn claws off of you, you bad cat!" I scold and yanked on the ends of the nails. Hinata screamed as they broke off. Finally realizing just what the hell was going on, Naruto and Sasuke ran over and yanked us apart. Naruto pulled on Hinata and then pushed her onto the ground and ran over to me.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded. "Damn girl! You kick ass!" He exclaimed. I looked at Naruto in shock and then burst into a fit of laughter. I clung to Sasuke to keep myself from falling as I laughed like crazy.

"Of all the things to say! Wow, Naruto!" I shouted through my tears of laughter. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, shutting me up and forcing me to look up into his eyes. "I hate her," I proclaimed. Sasuke nodded and hugged me close.

"Sai!" Hinata exclaimed. We all looked back at her and then turned our heads to Sai. "Don't just stand there like an idiot and fucking do something!" She ordered. Sai looked at me and gazed into my eyes.

"I really loved you," he said. I clenched my teeth.

"It's funny how you say that even though you had your stupid little love affairs." I accused. Sai's eyes grew wide and I smirked. "You didn't think I knew about that, did you? Sai, I'm a girl not an idiot. I saw right through you and I had witnessed you with many girls to back it up. I can't believe I trusted you, but no, I was just so damn stubborn and kept telling myself that you would eventually change." I admitted. Sasuke and Naruto looked at me in shock as my words sunk in.

"You cheated on my baby sister and then had the nerve to try and rape her?" Naruto sneered. I cringed at the word 'rape' and tightened my grip on Sasuke. "Sorry, Naru-Chan." Naruto apologized when he saw me cringe. I smiled at him and Sai clenched his fist and hit the wall.

"Fuck you, Naruto! I have always hated your sorry ass! The only reason you were ever fucking popular is 'cause you act like a total dick! Naruko was smart and she chose to be separate from your stupid clique so she could get good grade and be educated unlike your stupid ass!" Sai insulted. I clenched my fists. That dud was starting to be a real pain in the ass.

"I would watch what you say about my brother, Sai. Naruto is a strong and he won't hesitate to crack your skull open if he's pushed to that extent. Even I'm scared of him sometimes so I would watch what your say or just might lose your tongue." I said. Sai stared at me and I smirked. "What? If you think I'm going to help you this time, then your dead wrong." I announced and looked up at Sasuke.

"Naruto, let me handle him." Sasuke interrupted. Naruto looked at him and then gave a stiff nod and walked over and pulled me against him. I clung to my brother and we watched as Sasuke walked over to Sai.

"She gave you a second chance and you blew it. Now, she's giving you another chance, so why don't you understand that she loves you? Why don't you get it through your thick skull that you will _never_ to be good enough for her? She isn't perfect like Hinata was, so just go crawling back to that girl on the floor over there." Sai said while gesturing to the pissed Hinata.

"Naru isn't perfect at being perfect. She's perfect at being herself and that's all I really care about, so shut your fucking mouth!" Sasuke shouted as he socked him right in the jaw. I cocked my head a little when I saw a tooth fly out.

"Does the tooth fairy give you money for teeth that were punched out of your mouth?" I asked. Naruto laughed and tightened his grip on me.

"No, I think she leaves you some dog shit for getting into a fight and almost crushing one of her great collections." He joked. I laughed and watched as Sasuke continually punched Sai.

"This isn't going to end well," I said with a sigh.

"For Sai," Naruto added. I giggled and looked down at Hinata and walked over and squatted down beside her.

"I won't forgive you, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Even friends have their flaws and fights. So, what do you say?" I asked as I extended my hand toward her and stood up. Hinata stared at me in shock for a moment and then cried as she grabbed my hand. I hoisted her up and she clung to me for hear life and cried on my shoulder. "Honestly, don't cry so much." I said. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Why are you so nice to me? I almost got you killed!" She exclaimed.

"I'm nice, because I'm not a bitch. Everyone had their flaws and we just all have to learn to accept that. I know you hate me, because you think I stole Sasuke from you, but I didn't do anything. You did this to yourself. Besides, you don't really love Sasuke, do you? You just loved the popularity that being with him gave you," I said. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"That's right. I tried hard to fall in love with him, but he was taken and I wanted guys who desire me. Sasuke loved you and I hated that, so my heart wouldn't accept him as the one to love." She explained. I smiled and we looked back and gasped when we saw Sai push Sasuke back against a wall.

"Told you, you weren't good enough for Naruko." Sai sneered. Sasuke glared and then kicked Sai in the crotch.

"Ouch, that has got to hurt." I said as I cocked my head and watched as Sai gripped his penis and screamed in agony.

"Leave and don't you dare fucking come back," Sasuke ordered. Once Sai recovered, he ran out of the house. I sighed and Naruto and Sasuke looked back at Hinata and me.

"What? I made a friends," I said with a slight giggle.

"And I made one too!" Hinata added. We all looked at her for a moment and laughed. Hinata hugged me close to her and I smiled.

"Don't worry, Hinata. You will always be popular in my eyes," I assured her. Hinata smiled at me. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and I packed up our stuff and got ready to start heading home.


	18. Chapter 18

Tsunade was chill about us leaving and she had said that she enjoyed the show of our little cat fight in her living room. It seems that she had been watching the whole thing, but chose not to interfere. Idiot.

"I'm so fucking tired!" Naruto exclaimed with a yawn as we walked into the house. I tossed my luggage aside and collapsed onto the couch.

"So comfy!" I noted as I stared up at the ceiling and yawned. Naruto fell over me and nestled his head on my boobs.

"Yes, very comfy!" He added with a long yawn.

"Stop yawning, it's contagious." I said as my eye lids grew heavy. "Hey, get the fuck off me." I complained at last. Naruto chuckled against my boobs and shook his head. "Fuck you then!" I snapped and messed with his hair as he fell asleep on top of me. I used whatever strength I had to reach toward the nightstand and grab my red sharpie and drew a wanna be mustache. It looked as if a half asleep person drew it, which was the case. I giggled lightly and then caved and let my body succumb to the sleep.

"Are you feeling it? This feeling deep inside?" Someone asked. I looked around the dark room in fear. "Tell me, are you scared of it? This feeling?" It questioned. I shut my eyes tightly and then started for a run. My legs burned with every step I took and my heart ached with a strange pain. "It hurts? Its because your scared to embrace this feeling. Open you hear, Naruko." The voice continued, but then turned into the form of a human being, and that human being was… me. I stared at the other me and frowned. "I'm your true feelings, but yet you neglect me. My name is love and I am your strongest emotion. Become one with me, Naruko." She said. Ew. That kind of sounds wrong. "If you can't accept me, then you can never accept him." She said while point behind me. I followed her gaze and saw Sasuke. He frowned at me and then began to walk away. At that every moment, everything crumbled apart around me.

"Sasuke!" I shouted as I sat up right. Naruto was looking down at me with utter shock.

"Naruko, are you okay? I've been trying to wake you up. You kept moving and fussing and mumbling weird scrabble words." He said. I ignored him and tried to catch my breath. This was a joke, right? There was no way Sasuke would leave me for something so stupid, right? Why was it all so complicated? Love… sucks.

"I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." I said and then got up and walked outside. The cool night air brushed against my face and blew my blond hair back a little. I smiled at the breeze and almost died when I saw how many stars lit up the sky. "So beautiful," I whispered and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure your okay?" Naruto asked from behind me. I smiled and looked back at him.

"Naruto, do you love Sakura?" I asked. Naruto arched an eyebrow as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yea, why do you ask?" He asked and I frowned.

"No, Naruto, do you _really_ love her?" I questioned.

"Naruko, I love Sakura with every fiber of my being. She is the sun to my day and my moon to my night," he whispered as he looked up at the sky. I smiled and sat down on the grass. "Naru-Chan, why are you asking me this?" He asked and I tensed.

"I don't know, Naruto. I had a bad dream and it just brought that to my attention. I'm so confused." I admitted and he walked over and sat next to me.

"Let me ask you, do you love Sasuke?"

"I wish I knew. I think I do, but what is love really? Is it something we can touch and see? Or is it just an object of our imagination? A hundred people ask themselves these questions, but only two of them find the answer. I'm scared that I'm a apart of the other ninety-eight who will never find the answers I seek will be banished to total and absolute loneliness." I said.

"Tell me, what does your heart tell you?" He asked and I looked at him, confused. "Naru, I'm asking for your hearts reply, not your minds." He added.

"My hearts reply? I don't know. I guess that I'm stuck in a warped world of confusion. My heart is stuck in a knot and it won't give me its answer. Trust me, I asked it already." I said with a laugh.

"Brake it."

"What? Brake what?" I asked in shock.

"Brake the wall that lies between you and your heart. If that wall is Sasuke then brake up with him," he said and I stiffened. Was he joking? Did he really expect me to brake up with Sasuke?

"No. No, I'm not going to brake up with Sasuke!" I argued.

"Why?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes and balled my fists.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because! Because is just because!" I snapped.

"So you won't dump him just because? If you can't even find a reason to stay with him, then why are you dating him? What reasons do you have to stand by his side? I'm asking you, Naruko, why are you with Sasuke?" He questioned and I clenched my teeth and stared at the ground.

"I don't… I don't know." I finally admitted.

"Why have you like him all this time?" He continued.

"Naruto! I can't explain it! I don't know!" I screamed.

"That's because your searching with your mind and not your heart." He said and then walked back inside. I frowned and fell back onto the grass.

"Brake up with Sasuke? No way. Why would I do that?" I asked myself as I stared up at the sky.

"Good question," a familiar voice asked. I immediately sat up and snapped my head in the direction of the voice.

"You? Why are you here?" I asked in shock.

"Because I came to say thank you for being nice, but I never expected you to be asking yourself something as stupid as what you asked." Hinata said and I frowned.

"Sorry," I apologized and she laughed.

"What are you sorry for? And why are you asking yourself stupid things?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does! Naruko, you just asked yourself if you should dump Sasuke!" She snapped.

"No, I didn't."

"Yea, you pretty much did. Why?"

"I don't know! Why are you all ganging up on me? Can't you understand that I don't know? I think I love him, but what is love really? Do I love Sasuke or do I like him?" I questioned myself and Hinata arched an eyebrow.

"Are you stupid?" She asked and I snapped my teeth at her. "No offence, but re a total idiot. Naruko, no one is ganging up on you, you just they are. You think your being pressured into an answer, but no one can make you give one. When its time for you to realize if you love him, then you'll realize how much of a dork you've been. All everyone wants is for you to be happy. Besides, I just saw Sasuke asking himself the same question and it wasn't the first time I saw him asking it. I was over his house once with his family and he went outside for some fresh air. I followed him and heard him asking himself if he really loved you."

"Really?"

"Yea, Naruko. Your not the only confused one in the relationship. Your guys are young and naïve. I feel like the thing I hate most right now." She said with a gagging face and I laughed.

"Oh, really? And what exactly do you hate most."

"Cupid," she sneered and I laughed.

"Not what I'd expect from you."

"Shut up!" She whined and we both laughed and talked for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey, lets go to the movies!" Hinata suggested as we talked on the phone. I sighed as I thought it over for a moment. "We can make it a triple-date!" She said and I arched an eyebrow in confusion. The girl was most definitely taking something.

"A triple date?" I questioned.

"Yea! You can go with Sasuke and Naruto can go with Sakura!" She said and I looked at my phone in disbelief before putting it back to my ear.

"That's a double-date and if you want a triple then who will you be taking?" I asked as I tossed myself back onto the bed with a grunt.

"K-Kiba," she stuttered. I laughed so hard that I rolled off behed and hit my face smack on the floor.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed and growled when I heard Hinata's annoying laughter on the other end. "Shut up! You the one going out with dog breath!" I screamed and she shut up almost immediately. Moron. "Fine, I'll call Sasuke and the others. So, bye!" I said and hung up the phone. I took a quick glance around the dark room and got up. Jeez, I really got to learn to keep it own when I talk.

"Who were you talking to?" Sasuke asked, making me jump in the process.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that! I though you were asleep," I grumbled.

"How can you think that when you talk loud?" He asked and I growled. "Sorry. Now, come back to bed." He ordered, patting the empty space beside him. Yea, I was at Sasuke's house. He and I had been spending the night together for a week now. We never stood at one house. It was either his or mine.

"Shut it, Uchiha." I grumbled as I walked back to bed and snuggled up next to him. The warm feeling of his arms wrapping protectively around me sent chills up my spine and caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Hey, Sasuke." I called and he looked at me. "You know, I love you." I said, meaning exactly what I said. Sasuke smiled and placed a kiss upon my forehead.

"As I love you," he whispered and I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into his embrace.

"Naruko! Sasuke!" Naruto's voice ran. I let out a small yawn and sat up. What the hell was Naruto doing there so damn early? I looked around and saw that Sasuke wasn't laying next to me anymore. I shrugged and looked at the clock. It was barely seven, so why the fuck was Naruto screaming my name like a maniac? "Naruko!" Naruto called again and I groaned and got up and walked down stairs.

"What the hell are you doing screaming like that so early?" I asked, leaning back against the stair railing. Naruto grinned like an idiot and then ran over and pulled me into a tight hug, causing me to gasp for air and push him away. "Jeez, are you trying to kill me?" I asked and Naruto laughed.

"No! I'm so sorry, little sis. I'm just so damn happy! Can you guess why I'm so happy?" He asked and I shrugged.

"You won the lottery?" I questioned and he grimaced while I shrugged. He did tell me to guess, so I don't understand why he had to get so grumpy.

"Guess again, dumb ass." He growled and I grabbed a book off the shelf next to me and tossed it him. Sadly, he dodged and the book hit the wall.

"You don't have to be so fucking rude, shit face." I hissed and he smirked.

"We're twins," he stated and I clenched my fist. Shit, that backfired. "Anyway, c'mon, Naru, guess. I know you can. It makes me the happiest man on Earth." He said and I cocked my head.

"Sasuke said he was the happiest man on Earth," I countered and Naruto groaned while I laughed.

"Fuck Sasuke!"

"Gladly."

"Damn it all!" He screamed and I laughed.

"Relax, Naruto. Fine, if you want me to guess so badly, then I'll guess. Uh, did you find out that you got accepted into the college of your dreams?" I asked and Naruto shook his head and I sighed. "Okay, well, did you get a puppy?" I said, trying hard to figure out what was making my brother so happy.

"No, stupid! I'm get-!" Naruto started but shut up when we heard the door open and Sasuke walked in with an arched eyebrow and a small gift in his hand. "Great, now the idiot is here. Let's see if he can guess better than you." Naruto snapped and I glared.

"Ha! Flat chance. No one can ever get it because you too weird to understand. Hell, I bet clouds is what is making you so happy." I hissed and he shot a glare in my direction.

"Oh, yea, well I don't get happy over seeing a little flower!" Naruto screamed and I gawked at him.

"That was when I was five!" I argued and he shrugged. "Well, you didn't get happy over it because you were too happy watching a red leaf!" I screamed and Naruto stormed over and was now right in my face. We glared at one another and Sasuke walked over and pulled is apart.

"What is going on here?" Sasuke asked.

"He/She started it!" Naruto and I screamed in unison while pointing at each other. I glared at him and he glared at me. "I swear, Sasuke, it was him/her!" We screamed in harmony again and Sasuke sighed.

"I don't give a damn who started it. I just want to know what its about." Sasuke said. I shrugged and walked off and sat on the black leather desk chair, and folded one leg over the other while crossing my arms over my chest. I smirked when I noticed Sasuke looking over at me and checking me out.

""Perv," I purred with a laugh and Sasuke smiled.

"I'm still here!" Naruto announced and we looked at him. "Well, I was in a super happy mood, no, still am and I asked Naruko to guess, but she guessed stupid shit." Naruto sneered and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well, why are you so happy?" Sasuke asked and I cocked my head, truly curious.

"I am not going to tell you until you guess." Naruto said and I groaned.

"You won the lottery?" Sasuke asked and I burst into a fit of laughter while Naruto's left eye twitched.

"Now I know why you two are a perfect match." He grumbled and Sasuke cocked his head in confusion while I continued to laugh.

"What did I say?" Sasuke asked and I walked over and patted his back while shaking my head and trying to control my laughter.

"Nothing, Sasuke, you said nothing wrong." I assured him and he shrugged and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my in front of him. I leaned back against him and Naruto sighed. "Just tell us, Naruto. We both guessed and now you just have to realize that we don't know." I said and Naruto nodded.

"I'm getting married!" He announced and my eyes grew wide in shock.

"Huh?" was all that escaped my lips.


End file.
